


Le Vol du Dix-Neuf Rue des Nymphes

by Planeshift



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Français | French, Interactive Fiction, Twitter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planeshift/pseuds/Planeshift
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Paris. 1832.

L’air est frais en ce soir d’été. Le quartier est bruyant d’une foule de travailleurs rentrant chez eux, jouant avec leurs enfants, discutant avec leurs voisins, s’attablant pour prendre leur dîner. La lueur orangée du soleil couchant vient teindre les ruelles de la capitale, donnant à la misère ambiante des éclats dorés qui ne lui vont guère. Toutefois, nul ne prête attention à la splendeur de la scène : pour tous ceux qui vivent ici, ce n’est qu’une soirée ordinaire et banale, la fin d’une longue journée de travail comme les autres, sans rien de remarquable.

Sauf que quelqu’un a volé votre maison.

Maison est peut-être un bien grand mot. Votre appartement, plutôt. Miteux, presque pourri, humide toute l’année, mais votre appartement en tous les cas. Enfin, vous le louiez, certes, mais c’était tout de même votre chez-vous, votre petit pied-à-terre, l’endroit que vous aviez trouvé comme refuge trois ans plus tôt.

Et quelqu’un l’avait volé.

Volé était peut-être exagéré. Sûrement, même. C’était toutefois l’impression que cela vous donnait. Vous étiez arrivé machinalement jusqu’à chez vous, la tête vide, clés en main, et… un mur. Ou plutôt, la jointure entre deux bâtiments distincts, là où entre ces deux antiques maisons devrait se trouver votre propre demeure. Vous aviez arpenté la rue quatre fois déjà, dans un sens comme dans l’autre. Vous avez vérifié autant de fois que c’était bien la bonne, que vous ne vous étiez pas trompé dans ce labyrinthe sinueux que peut parfois être cette ville, en particulier dans les quartiers les plus mal famés, là où les maisons les plus anciennes s’empilent les unes sur les autres, tas de ruines brinquebalant dont la disparition d’une seule entraînerait l’effondrement de tout le pâté.

Sauf que visiblement, non, vu qu’il n’y avait plus le numéro dix-neuf de la rue des Nymphes, là où devrait se trouver votre immeuble, avec dedans votre appartement, et dedans… votre vie, ou presque. Vous revenez sur vos pas. Vous remontez la rue. Treize, quinze, dix-sept, vingt-et-un. Pas de dix-neuf. Plus rien.

Vous regardez autour de vous. Personne n’a l’air de faire attention à votre ménage. Vous n’êtes qu’un des nombreux badauds de la rue, n’importe qui, au fond, un humain comme tant d’autres. Mais le plus surprenant, c’est que nul à part vous ne semble avoir remarqué qu’il manquait un bâtiment dans cette rue. Tout le monde va et vient, gobelins et nains, quelques trolls et gnomes, et tout l’assortiment du peuple magique relégué à vivre dans les quartiers les plus miteux de Paris, là où l’on accepte qu’ils résident, et encore, avec le reste des ouvriers humains.

Deux allumeurs nains s’arrêtent devant vous et, après une courte incantation et un peu de poudre magique, le lampadaire devant vous s’illumine, sa lueur perçant l’obscurité naissante. L’un des deux vous salue machinalement avant de continuer sa route. Vous répondez par réflexe, sans y faire attention, l’esprit ailleurs. Le soir tombe, et vous n’avez nulle part où dormir.

Vous finissez par reprendre vos esprits. Il y a magie dans l’air, évidemment. Enfin, plus que d’habitude. En tous les cas, si vous voulez retrouver votre précieux appartement et tout ce qui se trouve à l’intérieur – surtout cela, soyons honnêtes – il va vous falloir agir.

Vous envisagez déjà plusieurs solutions. La première, à laquelle vous rechignez grandement, est d’aller à la police. Vous n’avez pas très envie de vous frotter à eux, surtout à la Popar, mais c’est une solution. La deuxième serait d’enquêter dans le voisinage, de poser des questions. Vous n’êtes pas vraiment un être social, mais vous habitez dans le coin. On vous connaît, au moins de vue. Vous devriez avoir quelques réponses sans trop de mal. La troisième solution serait d’essayer d’examiner la chose de plus près, mais étant donné qu’il n’y a littéralement plus rien, vous ne savez pas trop ce que vous pourriez trouver. La dernière solution, la plus pragmatique, serait d’aller à l’hôtel. Certes, cela ne règle pas votre problème dans l’immédiat, mais vous doutez que toute autre action le fera. Et demain, vous êtes attendu au travail, comme toujours. Un peu de repos pourrait peut-être vous aider à y voir plus clair, car malgré tout, vous êtes un peu dans un état de légère panique, certes compréhensible, mais peu propice à une investigation nocturne.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1300385099586899968)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Se rendre à la police.  
> B. *Interroger les habitants.*  
> C. Examiner le mur.  
> D. Trouver un hôtel.

La première chose à faire, estimez-vous, est de questionner un peu vos voisins. Après tout, un bâtiment ne disparaît pas comme cela en plein jour, sans que personne ne s’en rende compte. Même si pour le moment, vous semblez bien être le seul être des environs à l’avoir remarqué.

Du regard, vous cherchez vers qui vous diriger. La rue des Nymphes fait partie de ces quartiers majoritairement ouvriers, mélange d’habitations, de manufactures, d’entrepôts, d’estaminets, d’épiceries, de boulangeries, bref, tout un microcosme au sein de Paris, presque fermé sur lui-même, où se mêlent tous les êtres qui n’ont que les moyens de vivre là, qu’ils soient magiques ou non. L’endroit idéal pour disparaître sans s’éloigner, diraient certains. Toutefois, pas au point d’en faire disparaître une maison, estimez-vous.

Vous avisez un petit groupe d’hommes attroupé à la table du troquet voisin, en train de boire et de jouer aux cartes tout en fumant copieusement. Quatre humains, même s’il y a un troll assis à même le sol, légèrement sur le côté, qui ne semble prendre part ni à la conversation ni aux jeux, une chope gigantesque rendue minuscule dans sa main gargantuesque. Son seul mouvement est de siroter de temps à autre sa bière, sans quitter des yeux la table et le jeu intense qui a l’air de s’y passer. En vous approchant, vous ne savez pas trop s’il fait partie du groupe ou s’il est juste là et que les hommes ont simplement décidé de tolérer sa présence.

Vous restez un instant à écouter les hommes échanger des railleries et des sottises tout en jouant, les interjections colorées ponctuant un coup d’éclat aux cartes et les rires joyeux de ceux qui n’en subissent pas les conséquences. L’un d’entre eux vous remarque et, après un coup d’œil à son jeu, lance une carte au centre de la table avant de vous demander, sans vraiment vous regarder :

« Vous voulez battre l’tapis avec nous, l’ami·e ?

– Oh non, non merci, répondez-vous avec une maladresse légèrement feinte. C’est juste que… »

Vous hésitez.

« … je cherche le numéro dix-neuf, et il devrait se trouver là, mais je ne le vois pas.

– Eh bah, r’garde mieux ! » claque un autre homme à la barbe aussi noire que sa gavroche.

Il rit avant de jouer une carte. Vous souriez.

« J’ai déjà regardé quatre fois. Le numéro dix-neuf n’est plus là.

– Vraiment ? Z’êtes sûr·e ?

– C’est là où j’habite, j’ose croire que… »

Les quatre gaillards attablés se mettent à rire de bon cœur.

« Mais enfin, il n’y a jamais eu de numéro dix-neuf, n’est-ce pas ? 

– Ouais, ouais, jamais ! N’importe quoi ! »

Quelque chose vous chiffonne. Vous le sentez dans leurs regards, leurs gestes. Ils semblent mal à l’aise. Incertains.

« Je vous dis que ce matin, je suis parti·e d’ici. Du dix-neuf, rue des Nymphes. Et il y a une heure, je suis revenu·e, plus rien. L’immeuble a… disparu. »

Le premier individu, celui qui vous a interpellé, baisse ses cartes. Il se pince l’arrête du nez brièvement avant de dire :

« Écoutez, une maison n’disparaît pas comme ça. Et si c’était l’cas, vous pensez bien que quelqu’un l’aurait r’marqué, non ? Y aurait déjà la Popar en train de nous casser les joyaux, et on a pas b’soin d’ça, non merci. En plus, z’étiez plus qu’une personne dans tout ça, non ? Où ils sont, les autres, hein ? Hm ?

– Euh… »

Une excellente remarque. Vous n’y aviez pas pensé. Vous n’étiez pas la seule personne à vivre au dix-neuf rue des Nymphes, après tout. Mais maintenant que vous y réfléchissez, c’est à peine si vous vous souvenez d’eux. Il faut dire que vous êtes quelqu’un de discret. Il y avait d’autres habitants, oui, mais c’est à peine si vous les croisiez. Une famille, au deuxième étage, vous pensez. Beaucoup d’hommes seuls, sinon. Vous croyez. Vous ne savez plus trop.

« Un conseil, arrêtez l’absinthe de Brocéliande. Ça vous brise la tête comme rien d’autre. Posez-vous quequ’part, respirez un grand coup, et ça ira mieux, d’accord ? »

Vous comprenez lorsqu’on vous chasse d’une conversation. Pas la peine d’insister.Vous hochez sobrement la tête pour toute réponse et vous vous éloignez, retournant là où devrait se trouver le numéro dix-neuf. Vous n’avez pas appris grand-chose, si ce n’est un autre mystère : où sont les autres habitants ? Vous ne pouvez pas être la seule personne à être revenue ici et constater qu’il n’y avait plus votre maison. Sont-ils allés à la police ? Peut-être devriez-vous faire de même.

Vous remarquez au demeurant que les quatres hommes jouent plus calmement, désormais. Ils discutent à peine, comme si votre venue avait brisé la joie bonne enfant de leur partie de cartes. Aucun ne vous jette un seul regard. Hormis le troll, qui vous observe fixement. Il vous salue de sa chope, avec une lenteur caractéristique des siens, avant de reprendre sa contemplation passive de la partie de cartes.

La nuit continue à tomber, et vous n’avez pas l’impression d’avoir appris grand-chose. La rue devient de plus en plus calme, et vous doutez de pouvoir interroger plus de gens, surtout si c’est pour avoir le même résultat, mais vous pourriez peut-être simplement prêter l’oreille, écouter ce que les passants disent, sentir cette même anxiété que vous avez senti dans votre conversation avec les quatre joueurs. Mais cela pourrait s’avérer être une perte de temps, temps qui pourrait être utilisé à trouver un hôtel, par exemple. Vous hésitez sur la marche à suivre.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1300494762148081666)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. *Trouver un hôtel.*  
> B. Se rendre à la police.  
> C. Écouter les conversations.  
> D. Examiner la jointure.

Vous sentez la fatigue comme la faim qui commencent à vous peser. La journée a été longue, comme toujours, et vous n’avez même pas la possibilité de vous poser dans votre lit et de fermer les yeux pour oublier. Toutefois, se laisser aller et désespérer ne vous avancera à rien : il vous faut aller de l’avant et, plutôt que de dormir sous un pont, trouver un hôtel serait probablement mieux. Fort heureusement pour vous, vous avez toujours quelques francs sur vous, une maigre fortune mais qui peut toujours servir dans des cas comme celui-ci, même si vous n’aviez jamais envisagé de vous retrouver dans une telle situation.

Vous remontez donc la rue des Nymphes en quête d’un hôtel. Vous vous souvenez que non loin d’ici se trouve un petit bâtiment qui ne ressemble à rien mais dont l’enseigne « Hôtel des Feys & Voyageurs » vous a souvent attiré l’œil. Il est rare qu’un établissement revendique d’offrir des chambres à des membres du petit peuple, voire même à n’importe quelle créature magique, étant donné l’attitude générale de méfiance à leur égard. Cela a beau faire quelques siècles que la magie et ses êtres est une chose prouvée, et depuis un peu moins que ces derniers viennent à vivre dans les villes humaines, la cohabitation reste difficile. Vous n’avez vous-même aucune rancœur à l’égard des êtres magiques : tous ceux que vous avez rencontré au cour de votre vie n’était pas pire que vos confrères humains, et étant donné que cette barre n’est pas bien haute, vous n’avez rien à en redire. Mais cela ne vous empêche pas de garder en tête tous les conseils et adages que la culture tambourine à l’envie : ne jamais se fier à un gobelin, ne pas regarder les elfes dans les yeux…

Alors que vous êtes ainsi perdu·e dans vos pensées, à traverser les ruelles qui devraient vous amener jusqu’à l’hôtel susmentionné, si votre mémoire est bonne, vous sentez comme un regard qui pèse sur vous. Vos sens sont subitement en éveil, et vous glissez subrepticement un coup d’œil derrière vous. Rien. Cette allée est tranquille, quelques badauds et passants, un lutin qui fume tranquillement devant sa porte, un vagabond ivre avachi contre un mur, sa bouteille encore en main… Mais l’impression demeure. Vous allez au bout de la ruelle et, feignant de chercher votre chemin, la tête en l’air, vous vous tournez aléatoirement d’un côté comme de l’autre.

Vous manquez de ne pas le voir. Un homme, au bout de l’allée, détourne le regard pile au moment où vous vous retournez. Il n’était pas là il y a un instant. Son épais manteau peu propice à la saison trahit son appartenance à la Popar. Vous continuez sans défaillir votre petit jeu, avançant à pas hésitants dans une direction. Mais dès que vous passez le coin de la rue, sortant de son champ de vision, vous vous mettez à courir. Vous tournez dès que vous le pouvez dans une alcôve sombre, rien d’autre qu’un trou entre deux bâtiments où s’entassent ordures et déchets oubliés, et, faisant fi de l’odeur, attendez.

Deux minutes plus tard, vous voyez l’énergumène passer au petit trot, son regard scrutant la maigre foule sans même jeter un œil sur votre coin d’ombre. Il passe ainsi à presque deux mètres de vous sans même vous apercevoir. Vous retenez un petit sourire satisfait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ne le voyant pas revenir, vous sortez des ténèbres pour reprendre votre chemin, tout à fait à l’opposé de la direction prise au premier abord. Quelques rues plus tard, vous arrivez enfin à votre destination.

L’enseigne brinquebalante n’est pas plus accommodante que les volets à moitié brisés du rez-de-chaussée ou les murs recouverts de graffitis divers. Toutefois, il y a de la lumière, et vous ne vous sentez pas d’humeur à faire la fine bouche, surtout avec le peu d’argent sur vous. Vous entrez dans l’établissement en poussant la porte avec une certaine difficulté. Les gonds grincent fort, et vous serrez les dents. Vous vous attendez au pire.

Mais l’intérieur n’a rien à voir avec l’extérieur délabré. Cela a beau être minuscule et chiche, c’est propre et bien entretenu, le bois presque reluisant dans la lumière faible des chandelles. Le sol est recouvert d’un plancher solide, qui ne grince qu’à peine sous votre poids, et même le meuble en bois derrière lequel se trouve la réceptionniste fait preuve d’une qualité honnête. Rien que de vous tenir ici, vous vous sentez mieux, et vous comprenez immédiatement en voyant la femme de l’autre côté du comptoir, même si sa présence vous surprend tout autant à l’inverse : son visage sans âge et ses yeux perçants trahissent son origine plus que tout autre signe. Vous détournez le regard par réflexe, avant de vous rappeler que ce ne sont que des balivernes. Probablement. Vous avancez jusqu’au comptoir et relevez la tête. L’expression de l’elfe est restée inchangée, calme et sereine. Elle doit avoir l’habitude de ce genre de réactions.

« Bonsoir, lancez-vous d’une voix légèrement rauque et hésitante, avant de vous reprendre. Ce serait pour une chambre pour la nuit, si cela est possible.

– Bien sûr. » Sa voix est mélodieuse. Enchanteresse, diraient certains. Un léger accent, aussi, guère surprenant. Vous soupçonnez qu’elle vient de l’Est. « Souhaiteriez-vous le couvert avec ? Notre cuisinier est encore au travail et nous devrions pouvoir vous servir quelque chose de chaud, si vous souhaitez vous sustenter. 

– Oui, ce ne serait pas de refus. Si je pouvais avoir une idée du prix… ?

– En comptant le repas, un franc soixante-dix. »

Vous considérez la chose. Vous avez les moyens pour cette nuit, bien sûr, mais il est clair que vous ne pourrez pas continuer de la sorte éternellement. Votre salaire est correct, certes, mais vivre à l’hôtel ne vous semble pas la solution. Toutefois, pour cette nuit, cela ira. Vous sortez l’argent.

« Parfait. Va pour une nuit.

– Très bien. » Elle récupère une plume et s’apprête à écrire dans un cahier. « J’aurais seulement besoin d’un nom. 

– Évidemment. Je m’appelle… »

Vous stoppez net. Vous manquez presque de dire une ânerie, avant de vous reprendre, et de ne rien arriver à dire. Votre nom vous échappe pendant quelques instants. Vous clignez des yeux plusieurs fois, sourcils froncés. Vous l’avez sur le bout des lèvres. Vous creusez votre mémoire, l’esprit embrumé, reconstruisant en une fraction de seconde votre vie de ces dernières années. Enfin, il vous revient, comme une évidence. Vous soupirez presque d’aise.

L’elfe vous regarde, impassible. Vous avez un petit sourire embarrassé.

« Excusez-moi, un mal de ventre passager… » Vous passez votre main sur votre estomac. « [Mon nom est…](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1300776005586636802) »

A. Ovide Dragemont (iel)

B. Joséphine Vérigniers (elle)

C. Gustave Targuin (il)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. *Ovide Dragemont (iel)*  
> B. Joséphine Vérigniers (elle)  
> C. Gustave Targuin (il)

« Ovide Dragemont. Demoiselleau, Ovide Dragemont », précisez-vous.

L’elfe ne cille même pas. Elle vous écoute épeler votre nom et s’applique sur chaque lettre avec élégance. Avec tout autant de grâce, elle repose la plume, récupère votre argent et le dépose dans une petite caisse que vous apercevez à peine. Un sourire fin effleure son visage au demeurant inexpressif.

« Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous rendre directement dans l’arrière-salle. Je vais prévenir le cuisinier. 

– Cela me semble sage, oui, merci. »

Elle vous indique l’ouverture à ses côtés, dénuée de toute porte, qui vous amène directement dans la salle susmentionnée. C’est une pièce de taille respectable, étant donné les contraintes d’espace dues au bâtiment : vous y trouvez trois tables en bois de taille standard et une autre pour les petites gens, bien plus basse, qui ne dépasse guère votre genou. Une porte entrouverte donne sur la cour, laissant entrer un peu d’air frais. La seule fenêtre de la pièce y est attenante, mais à cette heure-ci, elle ne laisse guère place à de la lumière. C’est surtout les chandelles qui s’en occupent. Vous n’êtes pas surpris·e par l’absence de lampe à poudre : cela a beau être un accessoire magique, désormais commun dans la plupart des rues de Paris sous la forme de lampadaires, c’est aussi un luxe que peu peuvent s’offrir en continu. 

Il n’y a pas grand-monde. Une personne encapuchonnée, que vous présumez être de la race des gobelins au regard de ses mains, mange en solitaire, dans un coin de salle. Une femme aux traits tirés et aux cheveux gris, la tenue poussiéreuse mais bien ajustée, lit un journal devant son assiette vide. Deux nains et un gnome encore en tenues d’ouvriers mangent ensemble, mais n’échangent que quelques murmures que vous ne comprenez pas le moins du monde, même si vous arrivez à reconnaître que c’est l’une des nombreuses langues souterraines. Vous vous asseyez à une table vide pendant que la réceptionniste, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval voletant dans son dos, se dirige vers la dernière sortie de cette salle, une pièce d’où émane cliquetis de métal et chaleur – vous la sentez alors que vous passez à proximité pour aller à votre place. C’est évidemment la cuisine, et, après une petite minute, l’elfe ressort et vous indique que l’on vous amènera votre repas dans quelques instants. Elle retourne à son poste aussitôt dit, et vous attendez simplement, appréciant le calme de ce petit hôtel parisien.

À peine une autre minute passe que vous voyez une femme gigantesque sortir de la cuisine, son tablier sale recouvrant à grande peine sa masse imposante. Vous essayez d’éviter de la dévisager, ne voulant pas paraître impoli en la scrutant trop, néanmoins vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous demander si ce n’est pas une mélangée, comme disent certains, l’enfant d’un humain et d’une créature magique. De telles unions donnent rarement d’enfants, qui sont eux-mêmes très souvent stériles, mais dans une ville cosmopolite comme l’est désormais Paris, ils sont monnaie courante. De toute manière, cette cuisinière massive aux cheveux noirs est le dernier de vos soucis : ce qui vous importe surtout est le bol de ragoût qu’elle pose devant vous avec un quignon de pain et quelques couverts. Vous la remerciez distraitement, mais elle est déjà repartie en cuisine, ne se souciant aucunement de vous.

Vous dévorez le dîner. Il est étonnamment délicieux, et vous vous demandez si la nourriture comme le reste de l’établissement ne bénéficie pas d’un charme quelconque. Tout semble légèrement plus beau, plus calme, plus… quelque chose, à chaque fois, qu’il ne le devrait. Ce genre de pratiques est usuellement découragé voire proprement illégal, étant donné les dérives possibles, mais cela n’a jamais empêché qui que ce soit. Après, peut-être est-ce simplement un bon hôtel, malgré son emplacement et son bas prix. Ou bien vous êtes facilement impressionnable, ce qui est fort possible, avec votre mode de vie plutôt chiche. En tous les cas, vous engloutissez le repas avec plaisir.

Vous remarquez que pendant ce temps, les petites gens ont eux-même terminé et discutent toujours à voix basse, tandis que la femme aux cheveux gris a reposé son journal et s’apprête à monter à sa chambre. Vous voyant l’observer, elle vous montre ce qu’elle lisait jusqu’il y a quelques instants.

« Vous le voulez ? Ce n’est guère plus qu’une feuille de chou, mais cela reste distrayant.  
– Oh, avec plaisir, madame.  
– Mais de rien… demoiselleau ? »

Vous sentez la légère hésitation sur la fin, à moitié une question. Vous souriez en signe d’acquiescement, ce à quoi elle répond de même.

« J’ai encore l’ouïe fine. Bonne nuit à vous.  
– Et la même pour vous, madame. »

Elle pose le journal sur votre table et sort de la pièce. Vous entendez l’escalier en bois grincer sous ses pas alors que vous entamez la lecture de _L’Arcane_ , un papelard mal imprimé et aux caractères difficilement lisibles dans la lueur des chandelles. Vous le parcourez sans trop vous attardez sur les articles. Ici, on parle de l’épidémie de choléra, restreinte par l’usage de la magie mais continuant tout de même son avancée, et la critique de la gestion gouvernementale est acerbe. Là, on s’attarde bien trop longuement sur les dernières tractations avec le dey d’Alger après l’échec du blocus français, mettant fin à une querelle de plus de vingt ans suite à un emprunt jamais remboursé de la France. Et plus loin, une diatribe indigeste et confuse sur le Maréchal Sashriel, président du Conseil depuis presque un an désormais. Vous ne savez si le journal accable l’elfe ancien bonapartiste ou l’encense tant l’écriture est confuse. Du peu que vous avez suivi de la politique ces derniers temps, cette incertitude représente assez bien le sentiment général sur cet être si particulier. Beaucoup craignent ce qu'un elfe pourrait faire avec une telle position au gouvernement, même si peu l'expriment ouvertement, et les émeutes à sa nomination n’ont été restreintes que par l’adulation dont il avait réussi à faire preuve jusque-là : génie militaire et conquérant, mais aussi partisan éternel de la France, il avait à lui seul empêché le retour de Napoléon, refusant de le rejoindre et le forçant de fait à repartir en exil. Cela lui avait coûté cher sur le moment, mais quelques années plus tard, le voici revenu sur le devant de la scène politique, sans que nul ne sache précisément les motivations précises de cet être sans âge.

Vous reposez le journal avec un petit bâillement que vous n’étouffez qu’à peine. Vous avez finalement lu plus que vous ne pensiez. Les nains et le gnome étant déjà partis se coucher et il ne reste plus d’autre que la personne encapuchonnée, toujours dans son coin. Vous vous demandez si elle n’est pas en réalité en train de dormir sur place. Vous vous apprêtez à reposer le journal lorsque vous notez une petite chronique dont le titre vous attire l’œil. « DES DISPARITIONS INQUIÉTANTES ? » pouvez-vous lire en titre. Vous continuez un peu, mais ce n’est qu’un lot de rumeurs, à peine de quoi faire un véritable article. Tout ce que vous saisissez, c’est qu’il y aurait peut-être des disparitions, un peu partout dans Paris mais notamment dans les quartiers les plus pauvres, et que le blâme retombe sur les créatures magiques qui y vivent. Toutefois, le journaliste note qu’après enquête, il n’y a nulle trace de disparitions, et conclut que de telles rumeurs sont simplement reflets de l’inquiétude du peuple français quant à la cohabitation avec les fey. 

Vous bâillez de nouveau et laissez le journal sur la table. Vous n’arrivez plus à réfléchir. Curieux, d’avoir l’esprit aussi vide. Vous vous sentez drainé·e, mais il faut dire que la journée s’est conclue avec son lot d’émotions et de surprises. C’est à peine si vous arrivez à concevoir que votre maison a bel et bien disparu. Vous avez l’impression persistante d’être dans un mauvais rêve, dont vous vous réveillerez dans votre propre lit, si humide et inconfortable, mais le vôtre tout de même. 

Vous récupérez vos clés sans même y penser. Vous avez encore la sagacité de demander à la réceptionniste de vous réveiller demain assez tôt, suffisamment pour ne pas être en retard au travail. Vous montez à l’étage d’un pas lourd, entrez dans votre chambre et, après quelques secondes passées à vous déshabiller, vous vous effondrez dans le lit, déjà à moitié endormi·e.

Votre sommeil est lourd et sans rêves.

…

Trois coups sur la porte vous rendent aussitôt alerte. Vous vous redressez en un instant.

« Merci, je suis éveillé·e, » criez-vous. Vous entendez à peine les pas discrets qui redescendent l’escalier.

Vous vous frottez les yeux. Votre bouche est légèrement pâteuse. Vous êtes bien dans un hôtel, la soirée d’hier était bien réelle, et votre appartement a disparu, comme le reste du bâtiment qui allait avec. Vous vous préparez comme vous pouvez, faisant le nécessaire du matin avant de vous rhabiller. Vous ne devez pas être très belleau à voir, mais cela n’a guère d’importance. Vous remettez en place votre costume – vieilli, rapiécé, usé, mais c’est bien tout ce que vous avez – puis vous vérifiez que vous avez bien tous vos effets, à savoir quelques papiers, un crayon, et vos quelques francs. C’est peu de possessions, mais tant que vous avez votre tête, vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

Vous ne savez trop ce qui se passait hier, à peiner à réfléchir toute la soirée. Le choc, sûrement. Mais vous sentez que la nuit vous a été propice. Alors que vous descendez l’escalier, vous sentez les rouages de votre machine intellectuelle qui travaillent, lentement, à l’arrière. Votre maison a disparu, que diable ! Vous devriez…

Vos pensées s’arrêtent en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, pour une raison très simple : la réceptionniste vous regarde, fixement. Vous ralentissez votre descente rapide des dernières marches avant d’aller jusqu’à elle d’un pas plus lent, scrutant son visage. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, vous pensez voir une émotion sur son visage. Quelque chose qui ressemble bien à une certaine inquiétude.

« Il y a quelqu’un qui souhaiterait vous voir, demoiselleau Dragemont. »

Elle penche la tête vers l’arrière-salle où vous avez dîné la veille. Vous jetez un bref coup d’œil. Vous notez le manteau sombre et épais, luisant légèrement malgré la pénombre, et vous comprenez aussitôt. La Popar. Une sueur froide glisse le long de votre échine. Comment vous a-t-il retrouvé ? Mais vous vous doutez de la réponse. Vous n’aviez pas vraiment beaucoup marché entre l’endroit où vous aviez semé l’officier d’hier et l’hôtel. Mais vous ne vous attendiez pas à éveiller un tel intérêt…

Vous hésitez. L’officier ne vous a pas remarqué, plongé dans la lecture d’un journal. Ou peut-être le feint-il, guettant votre réaction. Vous pourriez prétexter avoir à aller au travail, ce qui est vrai, et partir sans demander votre reste, évitant ainsi une discussion avec la loi. Mais d’un autre côté, cela voudrait dire causer des ennuis pour l’établissement, à n’en pas douter. Menus, certainement, mais tout de même. Et puis, ce n’était sûrement rien, n’est-ce pas ? Votre maison a disparu. Non, vous n’avez rien vu. Non, vous ne savez rien. Vous devez aller au travail. Au revoir, monsieur l’officier.

Sauf que ce n’est que très rarement rien, avec la Popar.

Il vous faut prendre une décision. [Mais laquelle ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1301081034230988800)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Partir discrètement.  
> B. *Aller lui parler.*

Les secondes s’éternisent, encore et encore. Vous êtes gelé·e sur place par l’incertitude. Votre torpeur cesse d’un coup, brutalement, votre décision enfin prise, et avec la même soudaineté, vous vous dirigez vers ce qui tient lieu de cantine à l’établissement. La lumière y reste chiche, les chandelles y étant pour la plupart éteintes, et seule la fenêtre donnant sur la cour offre un minimum de clarté à cette pièce au plafond bas. Malgré cela, dans la pénombre ambiante, la présence de l’agent de la Popar est plus que manifeste, tache d’encre sur la page d’un livre menaçant d’absorber le texte dans son ensemble. La femme grisonnante d’hier soir, qui a le moins à craindre a priori, se tient beaucoup trop droit, les épaules carrées, son regard revenant régulièrement au policier avant de revenir sur son assiette vide, comme si elle n’osait pas se lever maintenant que son déjeuner était terminé. Les nains et le gnome, eux, sont le plus éloignés possible de l’homme au manteau, regroupés au coin de leur table en silence. Ils mangent dans une précipitation mesurée presque comique, tentant aussi bien de finir leur repas au plus vite que d’éviter de paraître suspects. Hélas pour eux, cette étrange combinaison trahit leur anxiété profonde et leur donne ironiquement un air coupable.

Et au milieu de cette atmosphère lourde et pesante, l’officier de la Popar croque dans une pomme avec une certaine désinvolture, perdu dans la lecture d’un journal froissé. Vous vous rendez compte que c’est l’exemplaire de _L’Arcane_ de la veille, resté là toute la nuit. L’homme au lourd manteau noir ciré semble y trouver plus d’intérêt que vous : sa moustache épaisse et brune tremble aussi bien de sa mastication lente que de ses régulières mimiques expressives chaque fois qu’une phrase lui évoque quoique ce soit. De la même manière, ses fines lunettes rondes à la monture argentée montent et descendent en rythme sur son nez, allant de la pointe jusqu’au plus haut de l’arête, les verres collant presque à ses sourcils broussailleux et bruns. Tout ceci est presque comique, chose inattendue venant d’un membre de la Popar. Vous vous demandez jusqu’à quel point c’est une affectation, un masque pour tromper l’ennemi, et où commence le véritable être qui se cache en-dessous.

« Asseyez-vous, demoiselleau Dragemont, asseyez-vous. Ne restez pas debout. »

Il vous interpelle sans même lever le regard vers vous, ce qui vous prend de court, alors que vous vous apprêtiez à tousser pour annoncer votre présence. Vous vous demandez à peine depuis combien de temps il vous observe sans rien en montrer : sûrement depuis que vous avez atteint le bas de l’escalier. La réceptionniste a dû lui dire qu’elle irait vous réveiller, et il l’a certainement vu monter. Obtempérant à l’ordre de l’agent, vous vous posez sur le banc face à lui, de l’autre côté de la table, alors qu’une question vous taraude l’esprit : que se serait-il passé si vous étiez simplement parti·e ? Vous avez l’impression qu’il vous aurait laissé faire, mais en même temps… impossible de le savoir.

L’homme replie son journal en quelques gestes précis et pose ce qu’il reste de sa pomme juste à côté. Tranquille, il sort de son épais manteau un carnet emplie de feuillets divers et un minuscule crayon à papier. Vous entrapercevez sous le ciré l’insigne caractéristique, livre ouvert entouré de lauriers depuis lequel un éclair semble jaillir. Vous notez aussi brièvement l’équipement typique, notamment les sacs de poudre et le sabre à peine dissimulé.

« Permettez-moi de me présenter : sergent Augustin Pétrières, de la Police Particulière. J’ai seulement quelques questions. Vous n’avez rien à craindre. »

Dire que vous doutez de cette assertion serait un doux euphémisme. La Police Particulière aux Affaires Magiques était née au début du siècle en réponse à de multiples attentats, notamment contre la personne de Napoléon, et dont tous avaient usé des possibilités effrayantes qu’offrent la magie moderne. En parallèle, le bon peuple de Paris commençait à s’inquiéter de plus en plus de tous ces feys venus vivre dans la capitale, et créer une force d’ordre spécialisée contre l’usage de la magie sous toutes ses formes, criminelles ou non, était un excellent moyen de calmer la population humaine tout en assujettissant un peu plus les ressortissants magiques. La Popar a obtenu de nombreux pouvoirs et prérogatives dès sa création, et sa force de frappe n’a fait que s’accroître en trente ans, tout comme sa funeste notoriété. Les journaux parlent poliment d’actions éclairs et d’enquêtes fouillées, la rue répond arrestations brutales et interrogatoires sous la torture. Malgré cela, la Popar reste populaire auprès des humains, qui subissent bien moins ses exactions et y voient un mal nécessaire pour combattre la menace diffuse bien que bien réelle à leurs yeux que les feys feraient peser sur la société. L’avis de ces derniers n’est pas pris en compte dans l’équation.

« J’aurais simplement besoin de quelques informations de routine sur votre employeur. Rien qui ne mettrait votre travail en jeu, rassurez-vous. Vous êtes bien à la Banque Obéron, n’est-ce pas ? »

Vous acquiescez machinalement de la tête. C’est donc après la Banque Obéron qu’il en a, et non contre vous. Normal, après tout : vous n’êtes personne. Vous êtes tout de même étonné·e que cela ne concerne pas du tout la disparition de votre immeuble, de près ou de loin. Il est vrai que la Popar a une obsession historique avec cette Banque, pour des raisons évidentes, mais vous auriez cru que la volatilisation complète d’une bâtisse était la raison de cet entretien. À moins qu’il ne soit pas encore au courant ? Ou bien n’était-ce qu’une façade, l’officier vous présumant coupable et s’attendant à vous piéger au détour d’une question annexe ?

Votre cerveau se met à tourner à plein régime. La façon dont vous allez décider de répondre au policier est cruciale. Le plus simple serait d’être aussi lacunaire que possible, bien sûr, éviter les ennuis, faire profil bas. Ou alors, à l’inverse, de répondre le mieux possible, afin d’essayer de ne pas vous attirer les foudres de la Popar. Vous n’avez vraiment pas besoin qu’elle s’intéresse excessivement à vous. Toutefois, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser qu’avec un peu de jugeote, vous pourriez aussi essayer de soutirer quelques informations. Soit par la brièveté un tantinet excessive de vos réponses, forçant le sergent à creuser et peut-être à s’exposer un peu, soit en étant trop bavard, parlant pour ne rien dire, mais en essayant de pousser l’officier à réagir et trop en dire à son tour. Ce serait risqué d’une manière ou d’une autre, et vous sentez qu’Augustin Pétrières est un adversaire de taille, son apparence amicale et presque débonnaire ne dissimulant pas son intelligence.

Toute cette réflexion ne vous a pris qu’un instant. Il vous faut toutefois choisir maintenant, avant que l’agent de la Popar n’entame son interrogatoire.

[Comment allez-vous répondre ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1301493282229415936)

A. Sans détour et sans plus.

B. Longuement, pour ne pas vous mettre l’officier à dos.

C. Avec brièveté, mais en essayant de soutirer quelques informations.

D. Avec trop de détails, pour le pousser à se découvrir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Sans détour et sans plus.  
> B. Longuement, pour ne pas vous mettre l’officier à dos.  
> C. *Avec brièveté, mais en essayant de soutirer quelques informations.*  
> D. Avec trop de détails, pour le pousser à se découvrir.

Réponses brèves, presque évasives, mais sans trop en abuser, le pousser à se découvrir et révéler ce qu’il sait, et surtout ce qu’il vous veut. Il vous faudra être délicat : les agents de la Popar peuvent perdre patience très vite. Vous espérez que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

« Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous chez eux ?

– Trois ans. »

L’officier note votre réponse dans son carnet.

« Et avant, que faisiez-vous ?

– Mes études. »

Pause. Il vous regarde, s’attendant à ce que vous continuiez. Vous ne flanchez pas, impassible. Cela n’a pas l’air de l’émouvoir outre mesure.

« Comment avez-vous eu ce travail ?

– Par un ami. »

Le policier baisse la tête et vous observe par-dessus ses lunettes. Une manière polie de vous dire de continuer. Vous obtempérez.

« Il y connaissait quelqu’un, et a appris par son entremise qu’il y avait un poste à pourvoir. J’ai postulé et eu de la chance.

– Je n’en doute pas. »

Vous notez le soupçon de sarcasme. Il doit penser que si l’entretien d’alors s’est passé comme celui-ci, vous avez effectivement eu *beaucoup* de chance. Il relit son carnet, et quelque chose semble le chiffonner pendant un bref instant. Il vous demande, son ton légèrement différent sans que vous ne saisissiez ce que signifie ce changement :

« Vous logez ici ? »

Vous n’hésitez même pas.

« Temporairement. Tout du moins, je l’espère.

– Vous avez perdu votre appartement ?

– En effet. » 

Vous vous amusez intérieurement des termes choisis par le policier, plus qu’appropriés en l’occurrence. Vous n’en montrez rien, tout du moins vous l’espérez.

Cette réponse paraît le satisfaire, et vous le voyez barrer quelque chose puis écrire juste à côté en bougeant à peine la main, comme s’il écrivait aussi petit qu’il le pouvait. Une fois terminé, il tambourine un bref instant son carnet de son crayon avant de reprendre son interrogatoire :

« Revenons à votre travail. Pourriez-vous me dire quelles sont vos tâches ?

– Je ne suis que secrétaire. »

La main de l’agent reste suspendue, prête à écrire. Il attend que vous en disiez plus, voit que vous ne continuez pas, rajoute :

« Et en quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

– Oh, vous savez, gérer les rendez-vous, s’occuper du courrier, trier les papiers, ce genre de choses.

– Vous voyez donc beaucoup de documents, remarque-t-il.

– Si l’on veut, répondez-vous, feignant l’incertitude.

– Des contrats, des demandes de prêts, tout cela transite sur votre bureau, non ? insiste-t-il.

– En partie, oui, sous enveloppe. Ce sont surtout mes collègues qui s’occupent de ce genre de choses. Je ne suis que gratte-papier, tout en bas de l’échelon. »

Vous ponctuez par un mince sourire. Il est vrai que vous n’êtes qu’une aide à la gestion administrative de l’une des plus grandes banques parisiennes. Et il est aussi vrai que vous ne gérez pas les dossiers en eux-mêmes, n’étant pas réellement employé·e de banque, juste secrétaire. 

Augustin Pétrières poursuit ses annotations. Comme plus tôt, il tapote ce qu’il vient d’écrire du bout de son crayon, trois fois, avant de reprendre ses questions :

« Avez-vous remarqué un changement récent, dans votre travail, ces derniers mois ? Quelque chose de notable ?

– Je… je ne sais pas, répondez-vous avec hésitation. »

Vous jouez la comédie avec brio, chose rendue d’autant plus facile que vous ne savez pas ce qu’il cherche de toute façon. En tous les cas, c’est bien la banque qui l’intéresse, mais impossible de savoir si cela fait partie de la surveillance continue que subit cette banque ou si quelque chose en particulier a éveillé les soupçons de la Popar.

C’est presque imperceptible : vous le voyez très brièvement froncer les sourcils. Vos réponses concises et évasives ne le satisfont pas, même s’il peut difficilement vous blâmer pour cela. En tous les cas, pour le moment. Temps d’essayer de l’amadouer, et peut-être de révéler ce qu’il cherche.

« Comme je vous l’ai dit, je n’ai pas accès aux documents les plus importants en eux-mêmes. Et même si c’était le cas, je ne sais pas si… »

Vous mimez l’embarras.

« Je ne suis que secrétaire. Je n’ai que de très rares contacts avec les clients, et j’aide surtout au niveau de l’organisation. Je ne sais rien des affaires internes en elles-mêmes. Ce pourrait tout aussi bien être une entreprise de poissons, pour moi, vous comprenez ?

– Je comprends très bien, demoiselleau Dragemont. Mais n’oubliez pas : vous avez un devoir envers la nation et la sûreté de vos concitoyens. »

La voix du policier est grave, presque lourde. Croit-il réellement à de tels idéaux ? En tous les cas, vous savez quoi répondre:

« Bien sûr.

– Bien. » Il prend une courte inspiration. « Je ne vous demande pas de noms, je ne vous demande pas de me révéler la situation bancaire de vos clients. Mais avez-vous remarqué du changement ces derniers mois, au niveau de, je ne sais pas, du flux de documents, des rendez-vous abrupts ou inattendus, des licenciements soudains ou à l’inverse de nouveaux employés ? »

Son ton vous paraît légèrement plus amical, tout comme son attitude, comme un relâchement dans sa posture. Votre apparente coopération a semble-t-il porté ses fruits, aussi faites-vous mine de réfléchir sincèrement à la question. En réalité, vous n’avez souvent rien de mieux à faire à votre travail que d’observer, si bien que votre connaissance réelle de ce qui se passe dans les murs de la Banque Obéron en surprendrait plus d’un. Et il est vrai qu’il y a plus de documents qui passent entre vos mains depuis quelque temps, qu’ils concernent les investissements industriels, la spéculation immobilière ou les affaires commerciales. Mais bien entendu, c’est probablement lié à la confiance renouvelée que les gens ont en la banque suite à la visite du Ministre des Finances lui-même, rendez-vous loin d’être confidentiel puisque la presse en avait parlé en long et en large. Il faut dire que la Banque Obéron avait fortement investi lors des conquêtes napoléoniennes, contribuant directement à l’effort de guerre. La production de poudre magique en France était presque entièrement de son fait, de près ou de loin, ce qui avait fait sa fortune ; fortune qu’elle avait prếtée à l’État Français de la même manière qu’elle avait fourni la précieuse poussière qui nourrissait les Canons à Tonnerre de l’Empereur. La défaite de ce dernier aurait dû être un coup dur pour la Banque, mais celle-ci perdurait depuis plus d’un siècle et avait survécu à la Révolution. C’est avec la même aisance qu’elle se maintint, d’autant plus que la société entière dépend de plus en plus de la poudre magique, qui chaque jour se trouve être une formidable source d’énergie, la magie et ses petits miracles désormais entrés dans le commun des français. Or, sans la Banque Obéron, c’était tout ce pan de l’industrie nationale qui s’effondrait. La France avait donc fini par accepter de payer ses dettes, d’une manière ou d’une autre, non sans traîner la patte. La visite du Ministre n’avait alors rien de surprenant en soit, tout comme le renouveau d’activité qui l’avait suivi.

Est-ce là alors qu’entre en scène la Popar, raisonnez-vous soudain ? Peut-être. Que ce soit sous ordres directs du gouvernement ou de son propre chef, il ne serait pas surprenant qu’elle cherche un moyen de rompre l’ascendant que la banque avait sur la France. En fouinant, il y aurait bien un scandale à trouver, comme toujours dans des affaires d’une telle envergure. Pour autant, c’était aussi l’ennemi presque historique de la Popar. Après tout, une banque ouvertement contrôlée par des feys et qui investissait massivement dans l’industrie et le commerce de la magie ne pouvait être rien d’autre que leur adversaire naturel, l’antithèse même de leur existence. Ce n’était pas la première fois que la Police Particulière s’attaquait à la Banque Obéron, et sûrement pas la dernière.

Le problème, c’est que tout ceci n’a toujours aucun rapport avec votre propre appartement, toujours porté manquant. Si la Popar veut faire la guerre à la plus prospère banque de France, qu’elle le fasse. Mais de votre côté, vous vouliez surtout retrouver votre logement.

En tous les cas, il vous fallait répondre à l’officier. Celui-ci attendait une réponse, mais laquelle lui donner ? Vous pourriez continuer à nier avoir remarqué quoique ce soit de notable, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas, en espérant que cette fois, il finira enfin par vous indiquer ce qu’il cherchait. Ou bien parler de la visite du Ministre, de notoriété publique, certes, mais qui était un événement en soi. L’activité accrue était aussi une réponse valable, même si vous n’aviez pas forcément grand-chose à en dire d’autre. 

[Que faire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1302022698529366016)

A. Nier avoir remarqué quoique ce soit de notable.

B. Évoquer la visite du Ministre.

C. Mentionner l’accroissement d’activité.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Nier avoir remarqué quoique ce soit de notable.  
> B. *Évoquer la visite du Ministre.*  
> C. Mentionner l’accroissement d’activité.

« Le plus notable reste surtout la visite du Ministre des Finances, Horace Dalzot, mais elle n’avait rien de secret. Vous devez déjà être au courant… »

Cela n’empêche pas l’officier de continuer d’écrire dans son carnet. Sans relever la tête, il demande :

« Vous a-t-on donné des instructions particulières, pour la venue du Ministre ?

– Rien d’autre que l’usuel.

– C’est-à-dire ?

– Eh bien, c’est un invité de marque. Ne pas le déranger, ne pas l’observer, vaquer à ses occupations comme d’habitude, le saluer proprement s’il note votre présence. La sécurité avait aussi été renforcée.

– Vous pourriez m’en dire plus ?

– Je… je suis désolé·e, c’était il y a quelque temps, et cela ne me concernait pas vraiment. Je crois que cela concernait surtout la protection magique ? Les runes ont été renouvelées, par exemple. »

Augustin poursuit sa prise de notes alors que vous essayez de vous remémorer les jours qui ont mené à la visite du Ministre comme la journée en elle-même. Vous étiez resté·e à l’écart, selon les ordres et votre propre désir. Vous aviez laissé les autres saluer le ministre et bavasser entre eux pendant que vous-même aviez vaqué à vos propres occupations, un peu plus tranquille sans vos collègues parfois bruyants à proximité. 

« Ces runes, à quoi servent-elles ?

– De ce que j’en sais, ce sont des protections contre certains enchantements.

– Pensez-vous que les runes ont pu être altérées, changeant leur fonction ?

– Je… c’est possible, je suppose », mentez-vous poliment. Ce serait possible, oui. Mais improbable.

« La Banque aurait-elle pu volontairement effectuer une telle modification ? insiste-t-il. »

Vous froncez les sourcils. Pense-t-il que la Banque Obéron aurait essayé de manipuler le ministre dans ses murs, en modifiant les runes au préalable afin de permettre de lui lancer des charmes ? Une idée plus que saugrenue. Même si cela s’avérait être le cas, Horace Dalzot porte sur lui amulettes et charmes de protection, comme tout autre individu de son envergure. La moindre tentative de manipulation magique, même la plus subtile, l’aurait immédiatement alerté. 

« Je ne sais pas. 

– Le ministre avait-il l’air différent, en sortant de l’entretien ?

– Je ne l’ai pas beaucoup vu. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire.

– Avez-vous remarqué des différences chez vos collègues, depuis lors ?

– Non.

– Et les clients ? Sont-ils plus aimables, plus enclins à accepter les propositions bancaires ?

– Je n’ai que peu de contacts avec les clients. Je ne sais pas.

– La banque se porte mieux depuis la visite du ministre, pourtant. Pensez-vous que cela soit lié ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Comment ?

– La visite du ministre était au sujet du remboursement de la dette étatique envers la banque. Cela a dû rassurer les gens.

– Comment saviez-vous le sujet de l’entretien, si vous n’étiez pas ?

– C’est ce qui nous avait été communiqué. Le Ministre lui-même en a parlé dans les journaux. »

Le rythme de l’interrogatoire s’est brutalement accéléré, comme si Augustin essaye de vous coincer, vous forcer à dire la chose de trop. Toutefois, il en faut bien plus pour vous décontenancer.

« Pensez-vous que la Banque Obéron profite de cette manne financière pour influencer les milieux politiques ? »

Vous clignez des yeux à répétition. Vous voilà décontenancé·e.

« Je… non, je ne pense pas… ?

– La Banque Obéron réinvestit pourtant massivement dans Paris, actuellement, n’est-ce pas ? poursuit-il sans paraître écouter votre réponse.

– La clientèle est parisienne, mais cela a toujours été le cas.

– Croyez-vous, poursuit l’officier en vous ignorant presque, que la Banque Obéron use de magie pour motiver ses clients à lui vendre leurs propriétés ?

– Ce serait très surpre…

– Avez-vous entendu des rumeurs de complots sur votre lieu de travail, ou avez-vous pris connaissance de documents permettant de croire que la Banque Obéron chercherait à mettre à mal la France ou son gouvernement ?

– Mais… non !

– La Banque Obéron use-t-elle de contrats magiques, scellés dans la poussière ?

– Cela arrive, mais… 

– Avez-vous connaissance des liens du Maréchal Sashriel avec la Banque Obéron ? »

Vous cillez de nouveau. Vous restez à moitié bouche bée. De quoi parle-t-il ? Que venait faire le Président du Conseil dans cette histoire ?

« Répondez, s’il vous plaît.

– Euh, non, pas particulièrement.

– N’est-il pas client de la Banque ?

– Cela ne me surprendrait pas, mais comme je vous ai dit, je ne m’occupe pas des clients… 

– Bien. »

Le grattement du crayon contre le papier est le seul bruit pendant quelques instants. Lorsque l’agent a terminé, c’est avec soulagement que vous le voyez fermer son carnet et le ranger dans la poche de son manteau.

« Merci d’avoir répondu à mes questions.

– Je regrette de ne pas avoir été d’une grande aide.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n’espérais pas plus de cet entretien. Vous n’êtes que secrétaire, après tout. D’ailleurs… »

Il sort une montre de gousset de sa poche.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher de déjeuner si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard. »

Un éclair d’illumination. Évidemment. La Popar avait dû enquêter sur vous, bien avant de vous interroger aujourd’hui même. Il devait en être de même pour chacun de vos collègues. Cela ne doit être que quelques minces dossiers, mais tout de même : leur obsession de la Banque Obéron les mène à la surveillance de chaque employé, même aussi mineur que vous. Vous sentez une goutte de sueur glisser le long de votre dos. C’est une pensée fort peu rassurante.

Augustin Pétrières se relève, récupère le chapeau posé sur le banc à ses côtés et s’en coiffe. Il rajoute :

« Ce fut un plaisir, demoiselleau Dragemont. Si jamais vous avez connaissance de quoique ce soit, que cela concerne la Banque Obéron ou non, n’hésitez pas à prendre contact avec moi ou l’un de mes collègues de la Police Particulière. Pour l’heure, je vous dis au revoir, et vous souhaite bon courage pour votre recherche de logement. »

Ces derniers mots vous ramènent à votre problème. Peut-être serait-ce le bon moment pour en parler, avant qu’il ne s’en aille. De manière détournée, en revanche : vous n’avez pas particulièrement envie d’une nouvelle séance avec cet individu. D’un autre côté, vous avez effectivement faim et il faudrait vous rendre au travail, même si rien ne presse vraiment. Vous pourriez même en profiter pour retourner rue des Nymphes et voir si la nuit n’a pas rétabli un peu de normalité en ce bas-monde.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1302348039206645760)

A. Mentionner au policier votre problème, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

B. Déjeuner avant de vous rendre à votre travail.

C. Manger et vous rendre rue des Nymphes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Mentionner au policier votre problème, ou quelque chose d'approchant.  
> B. Déjeuner avant de vous rendre à votre travail.  
> C. *Manger et vous rendre rue des Nymphes.*

Le policier s’en va, adressant un simple signe de tête poli aux à l’assemblée, chacun d’eux. Les petites gens ont fini leur déjeuner depuis quelques minutes, mais manifestement n’osaient pas partir tant que le membre de la Popar était là. Dès qu’il sort de la pièce, ils récupèrent leurs affaires et, après avoir entendu le bruit de la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se refermer, s’en vont à leur tour. La quinquagénaire quant à elle reste à sa place, plongée dans ses pensées.

La réceptionniste vient vous voir juste après le départ des nains et du gnome. Elle vous explique que le prix du repas du matin n’était pas inclus dans ce que vous avez payé la veille, mais que l’officier a grâcieusement offert de payer votre déjeuner, en dédommagement du trouble qu’il vous a causé. Vous ne savez définitivement pas quoi penser de cet Augustin Pétrières. L’elfe repart après cette annonce, et la cuisinière vous apporte dans la foulée un bol de soupe guère excitant et un peu de pain dur. Vous ne faites pas la fine bouche et avalez le tout avec célérité. Même si vous avez un peu de temps, retourner rue des Nymphes est un petit détour qui vous éloignera de votre travail, et mieux vaut ne pas traîner. 

Vous finissez donc votre repas et sortez au plus vite, ignorant le regard fixe de la femme comme celui, perçant, de l’elfe à l’entrée. Vous voilà de nouveau dans les rues de Paris, déjà en proie à l’agitation matinale de cette ville vivante. C’est une cacophonie permanente qui enfle de minute en minute : cris d’enfants, martèlements et claquements d’acier, aboiements, brouhaha de conversations, coups de sifflet, sabots cognant sur les pavés… Et l’odeur, bien sûr. Mieux vaut ne pas se concentrer dessus et juste se mettre en marche.

Le retour à la rue des Nymphes est rapide et sans encombre. Comme la veille, vous la remontez avant de vous arrêter au dix-sept. Il n’y a toujours pas votre maison, évidemment : c’est désormais le vingt-et-un qui suit le dix-sept, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas. La jointure entre les deux immeubles est propre, une simple ligne droite, presque parfaite, sans qu’aucune trace du bâtiment qui s’y trouvait jusqu’à hier soir n’y soit.

Enfin… est-ce le cas ? Comme hier, vous vous sentez mal, à observer là où se trouvait votre ancien logis. Vous savez ce que vous voyez, mais c’est comme si vos sens percevaient quelque chose au-delà, imperceptible, juste à la limite de votre vision, et si vous vous concentriez juste un peu plus, un tout petit peu plus, là, juste là…

Un vertige vous monte à la tête. Vous finissez par vous détourner, nauséeux·se, et il vous faut quelques secondes pour retrouver vos esprits. En tous les cas, cela confirme pour vous que vous n’êtes pas sous l’emprise d’une quelconque hallucination ou d’altération de l’esprit : il y a bien *quelque chose* ici, signe que votre ancien immeuble était bien là. Après une profonde déglutition pour maintenir votre estomac en place, vous arrivez à vous ressaisir. Qu’est-ce qui cause un tel malaise en vous ? Plus vous y réfléchissez, et plus vous ne voyez qu’une seule conclusion : plus qu’une disparition, c’est un trou dans la réalité. Après tout, si le bâtiment était seul disparu, il resterait encore le terrain. Mais là, même le sol n’est plus. Or, il fallait bien remplir ce vide, en quelque sorte. Vous regardez à l’opposé de vous, de l’autre côté de la voie. Non, le numéro vingt est toujours à peu près à sa place, pensez-vous. Vous allez jusqu’au milieu de la route, ignorant la foule et les passants, et essayez de voir… vous ne savez trop quoi.

Au bout d’un long moment, vous finissez par le sentir. C’est subtil, très discret, mais pour peu qu’on y prête attention, indéniable. C’est comme si l’on avait étiré les bâtiments et la voie, mais seulement sur une partie, et sans pour autant que rien ne s’agrandisse, ce qui n’a aucun sens. Pire, même, vous avez la certitude que si vous mesuriez la rue, le côté impair serait bien plus court que le côté pair, même en tenant compte de la géographie et des courbes caractéristiques de la rue. Vous en rendre compte commence à faire revenir le vertige de plus tôt.

« Eh, vous aussi vous l’sentez, hein ? »

La voix grinçante vous surprend. Vous vous retournez vers une jeune personne portant pantalon et béret, une veste courte par-dessus sa chemise entrouverte. Ses yeux noirs et pétillants collent avec son sourire aux dents pointus. Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre à sa question, aussi continue-t-iel :

« Tout le monde le sent, plus ou moins fort. R’gardez-les donc. »

Disant cela, iel désigne les badauds et passants de la main. Et oui, c’est indéniable : consciemment ou non, les gens s’écartent de l’ancien dix-neuf rue des Nymphes, comme si quelque chose les repoussait, les révulsait même. Beaucoup accélèrent le pas en passant à son niveau, et même un cheval tirant une carriole s’agite et s’affole, vous poussant à vous écarter du chemin plus que de raison.

« C'est au bout des lèvres d'chacun, en c’moment. 'fin, au sens où personne n'ose en parler. Mais les rumeurs vont bon train quand même. Amusant, non ? »

L’individu vous a suivi, indifférent à votre absence de réponse. Vous lui demandez tout de même :

« Quelles rumeurs ?

– Comme quoi des choses disparaissent, dans Paris. Surtout là où y a des feys. Des objets. Des gens. Des maisons. Sauf qu'c’est des choses qu'ont jamais été. »

Nouveau rictus laissant entrapercevoir ces dents pointus.

« Par exemple, y a jamais eu de dix-neuf, ici. Y s'sont trompés en numérotant. Tout l’monde le dit, tout l’monde le sait. Alors, quoi ? S’bizarre, hein ? L’impression qu’y manque quelque chose ? »

Vous ne savez toujours pas quoi dire à cet étrange personnage. Que vous veut-il ? Est-ce simplement parce qu’il vous a vu examiner l’endroit, et qu’il traînait là ?

« Et vous, alors ? Ça ne vous affecte pas ?

– Pas vraiment. Un peu. Pas autant qu’vous, pour sûr. Privilège d’être fey. »

Ah. Bien entendu. C’est la première fois de votre vie que vous croisez un changeon, ou plus précisément qui reconnaît l’être et ne le cache aucunement. Rares sont celleux qui sont fièr·e·s de leur héritage féérique, tout comme ellui. 

« En tous les cas, les gens ont peur. Beaucoup parlent même de bouger.

– À cause d’une maison qui n’a jamais existé ?

– Hey, ça les met mal à l’aise. Et pis, ça pue la magie. Qui sait ce qui va arriver. Ça inquiète les humains, en tous les cas, et pas que.

– Je vois. »

Vous vous frottez le menton un instant. Quelque chose qu’il a dit vous intrigue. Vous vous rappelez vaguement du journal, hier. 

« Attendez, vous avez dit que des gens et d’autres maisons avaient disparu ?

– Ouaip. Dans le quartier et dans les environs. Vers les ateliers Marvaux, pis pas loin du boulevard des Petites Forges, je crois. Beaucoup de bruit qui circule. S’pas bon pour les affaires, les gens sont inquiets. Ça bouge trop. »

Vous regardez le changeon droit dans ses yeux abyssaux.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ?

– Ch’ais pas. Sûrement parce que z’êtes la première personne à vous approcher volontairement d’là. Du coup, j’avais envie d’vous parler, et quand j’ai envie d’un truc, bah, j’le fais. Et pis, vous avez une bonne tête. J’ai l’impression d’vous connaître.»

La réciproque n’est pas vraie : vous êtes presque sûr·e de n’avoir jamais vu cet individu. Mais en même temps, comment pouvez-vous en avoir la certitude, avec un changeon ?

« Vous habitez ici ?

– À peu près, ouais. S’mon secteur. »

Vous comprenez immédiatement ce qu’iel veut dire. Avec autant de discrétion que possible, vous vérifiez que vous avez encore tous vos effets. Oui, tout est bien à sa place. Le changeon ne paraît pas remarquer ce que vous faites, ou en tous les cas, ne s’en offusque pas, son sourire espiègle et inquiétant toujours accroché à son visage indéfinissable.

« Bon, s’pas tout ça, mais il faudrait que j’y r’tourne. Beaucoup de travail à l’horizon. Bonne journée. »

Iel agrippe le bord de sa casquette, vous salue, et s’en retourne comme iel est venu·e, disparaissant dans la foule pourtant éparse en un instant. 

Une étrange interaction. Vous commencez à les collectionner, après l’homme d’hier soir, la Popar ce matin et maintenant le changeon. Toutefois, vous avez appris quelque chose de crucial : si les rumeurs sont vraies, votre immeuble n’est pas le seul à manquer à l’appel. Le problème, c’est que des bruits de disparition sont monnaie courante là où vivent les feys. Or, votre quartier et ses environs sont notoirement un lieu de regroupement pour ces derniers, avec tous les autres marginalisés. C’est avec un peu trop d’aisance que tous les crimes sont rejetés sur eux, réels ou inventés. L’enlèvement d’un bâtiment, en revanche, était nouveau dans la liste.

Vous hésitez. Vous pourriez aller enquêter là où vous a indiqué le changeon, essayer de voir s’il y a d’autres « dix-neuf rue des Nymphes », en quelque sorte. Mais cela vous sera-t-il utile ? Et puis, vous devriez aller à votre travail. Vous aurez sûrement tout le loisir de battre le pavé ce soir, voire même aller à la Police Particulière et leur communiquer ce que vous savez, même si l’idée vous répugne. Néanmoins, c’est leur travail plus que le vôtre, malgré le peu de confiance que vous avez en eux.

[Que faire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1302348039206645760)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Aller au travail.  
> B. *Partir enquêter.*

Il vous faut un bon moment pour prendre une décision, tiraillé·e entre les deux options. Mais vous finissez par choisir de glaner quelques informations de plus. Votre travail peut bien attendre, et au pire, vous doutez fortement d’être renvoyé·e pour un simple retard, alors que vous avez été exemplaire jusque-là. 

Vous partez donc dans la direction générale indiquée par le changeon. Vous n’avez pas trop de mal à vous orienter ni à trouver la première étape, les bas-fonds de Paris n’ayant plus de surprise pour vous depuis bien longtemps. Vous arrivez donc boulevard des Petites Forges sans difficulté, le brouhaha des manufactures et usines étant au plus fort dans ce secteur industriel. Il y a surtout le bruit régulier de détonations, plus ou moins fortes, qui vous fait presque sursauter à chaque fois. La production de poudre magique est au plus fort, ici, et à sa création, son état volatil entraîne presque systématiquement des explosions. De fait, c’est un métier dangereux, mais bien payé, même si vous vous demandez à partir de combien il devient acceptable de risquer sa main voire sa vie. Néanmoins, ceux qui suent chaque jour dans des ateliers baignés en permanence de couleurs irisées et où la réalité se tord parfois de manière impossible ne se posent guère ce genre de questions. L’alternative est de mourir de faim dans la rue, tout bonnement.

Bien entendu, la production de poudre magique n’est pas que la seule caractéristique du secteur, et vous passez devant bon nombre d’artisans différents. Il n’y a au final que peu de badauds comme vous, dans la rue, même s’il y a bien du monde. Mais le reste se rend au travail, transporte de la marchandise, négocie une vente, inspecte, recrute, renvoie, prend une pause, surveille… Vous êtes bien loin de l’ambiance qui traîne autour de là où vous-même travaillez – et où vous devriez accessoirement être. Là-bas, la rue est un espace de détente mais aussi celui où l’on s’expose, où l’on montre sa richesse, sa prestance, où l’on marche à grands pas lents accompagné·e de sa canne, documents sous le bras et chapeau fièrement dressé sur la tête, où l’on doit paraître affairé sans l’être pour autant. Ici, on travaille jusque dans la rue, tout déborde dans celle-ci, les détritus comme les produits finis, les cris des employés pour s’alerter d’un danger tout comme leurs chants pour se donner du courage, l’incandescence des fournaises tout comme la chaleur humaine et fraternelle.

Pour le coup, il est assez aisé de trouver l’endroit. La rue en question est bien plus calme que ses voisines, sans raison apparente. Vous la remontez d’un pas plus lent, aux aguets. Les ouvriers travaillent tout comme les autres, mais au ralenti, leurs cris bien vite étouffés, comme si quelque chose happait leur force. Même les nains qui travaillent à la forge, indifférents à la chaleur infernale qui se dégage des fourneaux, paraissent encore plus taciturnes que la normale. Les sons résonnent de manière étrange entre les bâtiments, sans que vous ne puissiez l’expliquer.

Vous n’avez pas à aller très loin, au bout du compte. Vous avez peut-être fait un quart du chemin que vous le sentez. C’est à peine perceptible, et si vous n’aviez pas examiné votre propre maison manquante pendant un moment, vous l’auriez raté, mais c’est bien là. Vous vous approchez de l’endroit. Encore une fois, une jointure, entre deux ateliers — à l’abandon par ailleurs, cette impression de regarder quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être… Vous vous détournez. Vous n’avez pas envie de vomir votre repas, déjà peu nourrissant. 

Vous cherchez autour du vous quelqu'un à interroger. Les rares personnes visibles sont surtout au travail, trop occupées pour être dérangées. Quant aux autres, vous sentez que poser des questions à ce sujet ne serait pas très bien accueilli. Vous décidez d’aller voir du côté des ateliers Marvaux, qui ne sont pas très loin.

Une quinzaine de minutes de marche sans histoire plus tard, vous y êtes. Vous trouvez même la ruelle en question, rien de plus qu’une allée sombre malodorante, attenante aux ateliers de production d’objets magiques, sans trop de difficulté. Il faut dire que du bruit y attire votre attention : une voix masculine, suppliante, même si vous ne pouvez pas identifier les mots au premier abord. Vous vous approchez avec autant de discrétion que possible. La scène est assez explicite.

Une famille est en train de charger une petite charrette à bras avec leurs effets. Un homme, extérieur, les prie de rester, criant qu’il peut encore baisser le loyer, mais le père de famille comme la mère l’ignorent, pendant que les trois enfants restent assis dans la charrette. Trois minutes plus tard, le père interrompt le propriétaire d’une voix claquante, lui expliquant que rien ne le fera changer d’avis et qu’il quitte cette rue maudite. L’autre se tait, au bord des larmes, pendant que le couple se met en marche, l’homme tirant la charrette avec la femme à ses côtés, les trois enfants toujours perchés sur les affaires dans la charrette. Ils passent à un mètre de vous sans même vous saluer, partant pour vous ne savez où.

Vous faites quelques pas vers l’individu désormais silencieux, l’air abasourdi. Vous le saluez.

« Excusez-moi, bonjour… ? »

Il vous voit enfin. Son visage s’illumine.

« Oh, oui, bonjour ! Enchanté ! Vous cherchez un logement ? J’ai une chambre qui vient de se libérer, si vous le souhaitez, voire même plus ! Venez, entrez, entrez !

– Euh, non, non, désolé… »

Sa mine redevient sombre.

« Oh. Pardon. C’est juste que… »

Il passe la main sur son visage fatigué, triture sa fine moustache puis pousse un long soupir.

« Le dernier mois a été difficile. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Vous êtes propriétaire de cet immeuble, c’est cela ?

– Oui, tout à fait. J’y vis, aussi. Enfin, sûrement pour plus longtemps. Je vais devoir faire comme tous les autres et m’en aller, à ce rythme.

– Comment cela ?

– Ne remarquez-vous pas ? Il n’y a personne ici ! Il y a trois semaines, les gens ont commencé à se sentir mal, une folle n’arrêtait pas de dire que cette ruelle n’avait pas de sens, et depuis, la moitié des habitants sont partis ailleurs. Tout le monde dit que l’endroit a été maudit par les feys. Et ça ne m'étonnerait même pas… Mais la Popar n’en a rien à faire.

– Vous avez prévenu la Popar ?

– Évidemment ! Mais si pour tabasser des gnomes, y a du monde, pour enquêter sérieusement, pouf, personne ! »

Il souffle de nouveau, longuement, sa détresse plus que manifeste.

« Ma famille vivait ici depuis trois générations. Mon grand-père avait réussi à acheter le bâtiment. Un exploit, pour un homme de sa condition. Et demain, il faudra que je le vende pour une bouchée de pain… 

– Des gens veulent acheter, malgré tout ?

– Évidemment. Spéculation, je n’en doute pas. Je ne serai même pas étonné que la malédiction soit curieusement levée dès que la vente sera clôturée… Cela fait presque deux semaines qu’on me fait du pied pour que je vende. Je n’ai pas de nom, que des intermédiaires, mais ce sont des gens qui ont beaucoup d’argent, je vous le dis. Et ils veulent m’acheter ma maison depuis que les ennuis ont commencé. Curieux, non ? »

Curieux, en effet. Vous remerciez l’homme pour sa discussion et parcourez la ruelle. Vous ne mettez pas longtemps à trouver ce que vous cherchez : encore une fois, la même sensation que rue des Nymphes. Vous vous frottez le visage, circonspect. Vous n’arrivez pas à croire la théorie de l’individu. Quelque chose vous chiffonne dans tout cela, sans que vous ne puissiez mettre le doigt dessus.

Est-ce l’absence de la Popar ? Peut-être. Mais la Popar étant ce qu’elle est, il est fort probable qu’elle enquête en réalité, sans se soucier derrière d’un humble propriétaire dans une ruelle mal famée de Paris. Du coup, elle pourrait bien être une source d’informations, même si fouiner de ce côté serait peut-être mal venu. Vous n'obliez pas toutefois que vous avez une porte d’entrée avec Augustin Pétrières, en quelque sorte, aussi mince soit-elle…

D’un autre côté, si ce que l’homme dit est vrai, il y a une étrange conspiration dans Paris. Et si des gens avec des fortunes conséquentes essayent d’acheter dans l’immobilier, vous ne doutez pas que la Banque Obéron en a entendu parler, voire traite avec eux. Curieusement, votre travail pourrait bien avoir des réponses, ce qui est plus que fortuit. Votre promenade vous a éloigné encore plus du centre de Paris, mais en vous dépêchant et en prenant l’omnibus, vous devriez y être pour la mi-journée, ce qui est… disons, acceptable. 

Vous avez donc deux options. [Où aller, désormais ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1303278622455848960)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Se rendre à la Police Particulière.  
> B. *Se rendre à la Banque Obéron.*

Vous décidez que vous avez assez traîné comme cela et entamez le long voyage jusqu’à la Banque Obéron. Celle-ci, sise en plein centre de Paris, en bordure de Seine et non loin de l’hôtel de ville, est un monument à elle seule, surprenant de modernité dans son architecture lorsque l’on sait l’ancienneté du bâtiment, aussi vieille que la banque elle-même, mais celle-ci n’avait pas hésité quelques années plus tôt à rénover l’ensemble à grands frais, usant et abusant de la poudre magique pour parvenir à ses fins, transformant la pierre sur place grâce à la venue de magiciens spécialisés. La Banque entretenait nécessairement des rapports très étroits avec les sorciers, surtout depuis la dissolution de la Guilde des Mages de Paris – et de fait de toute les autres – lors de la Révolution, mais même avant cela.

Vous descendez de la carriole avec quelques autres individus pressés, aucun ne vous jetant même un coup d’œil. La foule est disparate ici, en plein centre, mais malgré tout aisé, bourgeois et bourgeoises allant à leurs affaires. Les plus pauvres ne sont que de passage, à peine visibles, tâche sur le décor. Vous-même n’y faites plus attention, grimpant les marches qui vous conduisent jusqu’à l’entrée gargantuesque de la Banque. Celle-ci se targue de pouvoir accueillir tout être intelligent de toute taille, et si personne n’a encore vu le moindre légendaire dragon venir déposer son butin, vous avez déjà vu quelques ogres faisant bien le double de votre taille franchir ces portes de bois rare rehaussées de dorures et de sculptures. Vos pas rapides claquent dans le hall d’entrée, alors que vous ignorez la galerie centrale devant vous où se trouvent les différents guichets et la masse des clients patientant en tapant du pied pour vous diriger directement à votre gauche, vers une entrée ouverte plus restreinte menant à un escalier menant à l’étage.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à passer l’ouverture, l’individu qui garde l’entrée vous barre la route, sans animosité mais avec une fermeté qui ne laisse aucun doute.

« Excusez-moi, cet escalier est réservé aux employés et à ceux qui les accompagnent. »

Vous stoppez net. Vous clignez des yeux avec un air confus.

« Je sais bien, Philippe. C’est pour cela que je veux le prendre, je suis déjà en retard.  
– Hein ?  
– Philippe. C’est moi. Ovide Dragemont. Je sais, je ne suis pas à l’heure, mais peux-tu me laisser passer maintenant ? »

Le troll vous fixe un instant, le regard vide, front plissé. Il finit enfin par se dérider, d’un coup.

« Mais oui, læ Dragemont ! crie-t-il presque. Ah, pardon, j’ai tellement l’habitude de te voir à l’heure, je suppose, je ne te reconnaissais plus. Et tu sais bien que nous les trolls, il ne faut pas nous déranger dans nos habitudes, hein… »

Il vous fait un petit clin d’œil. Vous secouez la tête pour toute réponse et vous montez l’escalier à grands pas. Vous arrivez à l’étage et vous dirigez vers votre bureau, ou plus exactement, la pièce où vous travaillez, vous et un autre secrétaire ainsi que votre supérieure. Vous toquez à la porte et entrez en même temps qu’on vous en donne l’autorisation.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi pour le retard… »

Vous vous arrêtez face aux papiers empilés sur votre bureau en désordre. Vous aviez pourtant laissé tout en bon état la veille, comme chaque soir. D’où vient toute cette paperasse ?

« Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

La voix grave mais chaleureuse de votre chef résonne jusque dans vos os. La naine aux cheveux roux ne relève même pas la tête, tout à ses papiers. Nulle trace de votre collègue, en revanche, mais ses affaires étant sur le bureau, vous présumez qu’il est occupé ailleurs.

« Euh… je viens travailler.  
– Comment ça, c’est vous ? Je suis occupée, je… »

Elle relève enfin les yeux, plisse les paupières, grommelle et attrape ses fines lunettes qui lui ont glissé du nez. Elle vous fixe pendant trois secondes, fronçant les sourcils de plus en plus.

« Madame Hafstort ? C’est moi, Ovide Dragemont.  
– Ovide… Mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! »

Elle glousse comme elle en a l’habitude quand elle est gênée.

« Entre mes lunettes et la pénombre, je ne vous reconnaissais pas. Il faut vraiment que je pense à les nettoyer plus souvent, poursuit-elle en le faisant, sinon je n’y vois goutte. Prenez place, prenez place, allez-y… »

Vous sentez tout de même comme une hésitation dans sa voix. Vous vous asseyez à votre bureau avec une mine déconfite.

« Est-ce tout le travail que je dois faire ?  
– Oh non, non, pas du tout ! Albert et moi avons mis cela ici, vu que le bureau n’était pas utilisé, et… enfin, si, vous l’utilisez, bien sûr, mais vous n’étiez pas là, et… Enfin, en tous les cas, c’est le travail pour nous trois ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Triez donc, et allez-y, je reprends moi-même où j’en étais. »

Elle fait effectivement mine de s’y reprendre, mais vous voyez bien sa main être à l’arrêt alors qu’elle murmure quelque chose plusieurs fois. Elle hoche doucement la tête en même temps, finit par se secouer et reprendre son travail, sourcils froncés. Votre retard de ce matin l’a perturbé plus que de raison, si bien qu’elle a même oublié de vous tancer dessus, elle qui n’hésite pas à gronder sur Albert à la moindre minute de retard. À l’inverse, vous êtes quelqu’un d’effacé et discret, tant et si bien qu’elle est déjà partie en éteignant les lumières par réflexe alors que vous étiez encore en train d’écrire. Un changement dans votre rythme et vous disparaissez.

Albert revient de là où il était avec une pile de paperasse et, égal à lui-même, ne salue personne et ne dit rien. Il ne vous jette même pas un regard et se met à écrire sans lever un œil, triant des documents et vérifiant que tout est en ordre pour les différents services qui dépendent de votre bon travail. Vous décidez de suivre son exemple et de faire de même.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l’horloge sonne midi, et madame Hafstort s’étire avant de déclarer :

« Prenons une pause, Albert. Il est l’heure de déjeuner. Rien ne sert de se tuer à la tâche ainsi, il faut aussi manger.   
– Je rattrape mon retard, allez-y sans moi. »

Albert sursaute à son bureau, remarquez-vous du coin de l’œil. Hafstort hoche la tête et fait signe à votre collègue de la suivre. Il obtempère, mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de noter le regard insistant qu’il vous lance. Une fois sortis, porte fermée, vous les entendez chuchoter entre eux, la voix grave de Hafstort faisant presque vibrer le bois. Vous posez votre plume quelques minutes plus tard, confiant·e que vous êtes désormais bien seul·e.

L’heure du déjeuner serait le bon moment pour trouver des informations, quelles qu’elles soient. Vous avez en revanche plusieurs options pour cela, chacune valable. La première serait de simplement fouiller les différents papiers devant vous, mais surtout ceux sur le bureau de votre supérieure. L’essentiel des documents passent par ici, mais les plus importants passent entre les mains de Hafstort. Et tant que vous ne vous faites pas voir… Au pire, vous pourriez dire que vous cherchiez quelque chose pour continuer à travailler.

Vous pourriez aussi traîner entre les bureaux et écouter les conversations. Vous avez l’ouïe fine et une discrétion manifeste, et il serait aisé d’entendre quelque chose de notable. En plus de cela, avec quelques documents en main, personne ne penserait à vous déranger. La dernière option serait de profiter de la pause déjeuner pour directement aller fouiller dans les bureaux. Vous savez où se trouvent les clés que gardent Hafstort, qui ouvrent bon nombre de portes. Vous pourriez sans problème en profiter pour voir s’il y a quelque chose d’intéressant, que cela vous concerne de près ou non.

Mais bien entendu, vous pourriez aussi continuer à travailler, tout simplement, et attendre un moment plus opportun, comme la fin de journée.

[Alors ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1303767706873851904)

A. Fouiller les documents dans votre bureau  
B. Écouter ce qui se raconte autour  
C. Aller fouiner dans les autres bureaux  
D. Continuer à travailler


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Fouiller les documents dans votre bureau  
> B. Écouter ce qui se raconte autour  
> C. *Aller fouiner dans les autres bureaux*  
> D. Continuer à travailler

Ni une, ni deux, vous vous levez et vous dirigez d’un pas vif jusqu’au bureau de votre supérieure. Vous ouvrez le deuxième tiroir de droite et récupérez le trousseau de clés vous permettant d’accéder à tous les bureaux de l’étage. Vous prenez au passage une liasse de documents que vous coincez sous votre bras puis sortez, les clés au fond de votre poche. Vous n’avez pas beaucoup de temps, à peine une petite heure estimez-vous. Si madame Hasftort aime prendre son temps pour déjeuner, ce n’est pas nécessairement le cas des autres employés, qui d’ailleurs sont parfois encore en train de travailler et de s’occuper de clients. Il va vous falloir être d’une promptitude et d’une discrétion exemplaires.

En tous les cas, vous savez où entamer vos recherches. Si vous n’avez pas accès aux bureaux en eux-mêmes de la direction, encore un étage au-dessus, ni même aux coffres ou aux salles d’archives sous la banque, protégés de toute façon par un peu plus qu’une bête serrure, vous pouvez tout à fait aller dans les bureaux des autres employés, pour peu qu’ils ne soient pas là. En particulier, les plus grosses affaires, dont notamment immobilières, sont toujours traitées par les mêmes, ceux en passe de monter en grade et qui occupent déjà une position de choix, dans des pièces semblables à des salons spacieux proches de la direction. Et là, vous y avez accès.

Vous avancez à pas feutrés sur la moquette qui borde la rambarde donnant directement vue sur la galerie en-dessous, où se pressent plusieurs clients profitant du déjeuner pour régler quelques affaires bancaires. La Banque Obéron est assez unique pour ce style architectural : la galerie centrale est ouverte, réduisant l’espace disponible pour les bureaux tout en offrant en contrepartie une atmosphère plus dégagée et moins pesante. Même si les différentes pièces sont cloisonnées, cela permet toutefois à la direction, à l’étage au-dessus, de potentiellement surveiller l’activité de la Banque et de ses employés. En prime, une gigantesque verrière, créée d’un seul bloc et maintenue par magie, offre toute la luminosité nécessaire pour le bâtiment. Lorsque la nuit vient ou qu’il fait trop sombre, des runes spéciales s’activent d’elles-mêmes, assurant qu’il fasse toujours clair comme en plein soleil dans ce temple monétaire.

En somme, n’importe qui peut vous voir, à n’importe quel moment.

Cela ne vous inquiète pas outre mesure. Contrairement à d’autres, vous savez garder votre calme dans de telles conditions, et allez droit à votre but, proche du double escalier en hélice au fond de la galerie menant à la direction ainsi qu’aux coffres. Vous ne jetez qu’un bref coup d’œil autour de vous : personne. Vous vous approchez de la porte qui vous intéresse, testez la poignée discrètement – fermée, comme de juste – avant de sortir votre trousseau. Vous trouvez la bonne clé presque immédiatement et déverrouillez la porte avant de vous introduire dans le bureau sombre, à peine illuminé par la fenêtre donnant sur l’extérieur.

Vous vous dirigez vers le plus grand bureau et parcourez du regard les différents documents laissés en l’état, plissant les yeux dans la pénombre. Proposition de prêt, tentative de rachat, offre de vente pour un lotissement… Rien d’intéressant, ou en tous les cas, rien d’incriminant en l’état. Vous vous frottez le menton. Vous n’avez que peu de temps, et il était peut-être un peu audacieux de croire que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez du premier coup d’œil. Vous regardez les casiers derrière le bureau, qui contiennent une somme astronomique de papier. Et dessus, pas encore traités, une pile de papiers à ranger… Avec un peu de chance…

Vous prenez et lisez. Correspondances de clients, recherche d’investissement, prospection, lettres diverses… Vous parcourez les lignes à toute vitesse, sans trouver quoique ce soit. Idéalement, vous aimeriez trouver des mentions des rues que vous avez visitées ce matin, ou quelque chose d’approchant, mais jusque-là, rien du tout dans l’écriture serrée de votre collègue. Vous approchez la fin de la pile et la fin de vos espérances quand vous tombez sur un mot de la direction. Vous n’y jetez d’abord qu’un œil, pensant ne rien y voir d’intéressant, avant qu’un détail ne vous laisse perplexe.

Il y a… des trous dans le texte. Comme si le message avait été envoyé par erreur, complètement vierge. Pour autant, vous voyez bien la signature de la directrice, en bas du document. C’était simplement une validation d’achat, un papier comme on en voyait tant, et vous ne seriez pas surpris que plusieurs de ses semblables soient en ce moment même dans le bureau de la dirigeante de la banque, mais qu’il se retrouve ici tel quel est plus que bizarre. Surtout avec la signature en bas. Vous le remettez en place, intrigué·e mais sans savoir quoi faire de cette information.

Du bruit dehors. Vous restez figé·e, aux aguets. Une personne passe en sifflotant. Vous lâchez un petit souffle tremblant. Cela doit faire un quart d’heure que vous êtes là. Vous avez encore le temps de fouiner, mais il serait peut-être judicieux de sortir avant de vous faire prendre. Pour autant, les casiers vous tendent les bras, et s’ils sont rangés à peu près correctement, ce que vous savez être le cas, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à trouver quelque chose, l’affaire de dix ou quinze minutes, si la chance vous sourit. Toutefois, il vous faudra ranger après, et prendre le risque d’être pris·e sur le fait tout le temps que vous serez les mains pleines de paperasse. Jusque-là, vous pouviez prétendre être venu·e chercher ou apporter un document, mais là…

Après, vous pourriez retourner à votre bureau et fouiller là-bas dans la masse de documents, ce qui serait moins dangereux. Voire même vous remettre au travail, peu attrayant mais pour lequel vous étiez payé·e. La dernière option serait d’aller discuter avec quelques collègues, ou tout du moins écouter leurs bavardages et ce qui se dit, mais la plupart doivent être en train de déjeuner ou sur le point d’y aller désormais, aussi ne savez-vous pas si cela vous sera très utile.

[Que faire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1304153401782140936)

A. Fouiller les casiers.  
B. Fouiller les documents dans votre bureau.  
C. Vous remettre au travail.  
D. Écouter les bavardages des collègues.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Fouiller les casiers.  
> B. *Fouiller les documents dans votre bureau.*  
> C. Vous remettre au travail.  
> D. Écouter les bavardages des collègues.

Vous estimez que vous avez assez poussé votre chance pour le moment. Vous ressortez donc en prenant l’air le plus naturel du monde, comme si vous ne faisiez effectivement que passer, sans même vérifier si quelqu’un peut vous voir — les regards furtifs à droite et à gauche sont loin d’être naturels pour quelqu’un d’innocent. Vous refermez la porte et, votre liasse de papiers toujours sous le bras, retournez d’un pas tranquille jusqu’à votre bureau. Vous croisez trois personnes alors que vous faites le trajet inverse d’un peu plus tôt, mais aucune ne fait particulièrement attention à vous, chacune préoccupée par ses propres pensées et n’effectuant qu’une salutation polie et automatique que vous rendez à chaque fois lorsque vous vous croisez.

Vous arrivez sans encombre et rangez immédiatement les clés à leur place, prenant soin de les remettre exactement là où vous les avez prises. Une bonne chose de faite. Vous reposez les feuillets que vous avez piochés un peu au hasard sur votre bureau, sans trop vous soucier du désordre, et essayez d’avoir une vue d’ensemble de la scène.

Vous avez tous les trois une petite pile de documents à trier et ranger, qu’il vous faudra d’ailleurs redistribuer derrière : une partie ira à vos collègues, une autre à la direction, une autre aux archives, vous devez en annoter certains, en préparer d’autres, remettre en forme quelques-uns… Mais cela ne vous dit pas où chercher. Il faut dire que vous ne savez même pas ce que vous cherchez, exactement.

Vous considérez la chose. S’il y a bien un ou des acheteurs qui profitent de la disparition de bâtiments, théorie uniquement basée sur les rumeurs d’un homme en détresse que vous avez rencontré ce matin même et à laquelle vous avez décidé de vous rattacher faute de mieux, il vous faut chercher dans le courrier adressé à vos collègues, particulièrement ceux chez qui vous avez fouillé il y a quelques minutes. La ou les personnes en question ne devraient pas tarder à envoyer des lettres d’intérêt quant à un achat fortuit rue des Nymphes, étant donné la disparition de votre maison la veille. Certes, ce serait un peu rapide et quelqu’un au fait de ce qu’il se passe pourrait y voir un lien, trace manifeste de culpabilité. Si l’acheteur potentiel était malin, il ne prendrait pas de risques et attendrait plutôt, au moins une poignée de jours, pour le principe. Mais s’il y a bien une chose que vous avez apprise depuis des années à côtoyer la bourgeoisie et les riches de toutes espèces, c’est qu’ils sont incapables de résister au parfum d’une bonne affaire, surtout lorsqu’elle équivaut plus ou moins à du vol. L’avidité impatiente est une tare dont il est aisé d’abuser chez eux, et vous espérez bien que cela sera le cas ici.

Vous commencez donc votre prospection sur le bureau de votre supérieure, en regardant parmi ce qu’elle a déjà trié. Pendant cinq minutes, vous tournez et retournez les feuilles et enveloppes. Il y a effectivement du courrier pour vos collègues, en particulier ceux qui vous intéressent, mais les enveloppes sont bien entendues fermées. Si vous voulez une chance de lire cette correspondance, il vaudrait mieux attendre et essayer de les récupérer a posteriori, même si rien ne vous dit que cela concerne votre histoire. Vous tambourinez du bout des doigts sur le bureau de madame Hafstort, incertain·e. Vous considérez la masse de documents sur votre propre bureau, et les mots d’Augustin Pétrières vous reviennent en tête : « des changements au niveau du flux de documents ». Vous décidez de vous rasseoir à votre place, la chaise en bois inconfortable craquant sous votre poids, et de vous plonger dans tout le courrier et la paperasse qui a été déposé sur votre bureau alors que vous n’étiez pas là.

Vous triez le tout avec une rapidité exemplaire, tout en prenant soin malgré tout de noter mentalement chaque chose un tant soit peu particulière. Après quelques minutes, il n’y a que deux éléments qui vous paraissent inhabituelles, à savoir une enveloppe provenant du cabinet notarial De Courmatier, et une autre, cachetée du sceau étatique, sans que sa provenance n’en soit plus clarifiée. Les deux sont adressées directement à la directrice elle-même. Cela ne vous surprend pas, même s’il est bien rare que de telles correspondances tombent entre vos mains. Usuellement, c’est madame Hafstort qui traite les papiers les plus confidentiels, et même ceux-là n’arrivent que rarement ici. D’ordinaire, ils sont directement envoyés au secrétariat de la direction, qui fait office de barrière vis-à-vis du reste de la Banque et, de fait, du reste du monde. Mais bien entendu, tout courrier peut se perdre en cours de route et arriver malencontreusement ailleurs, comme par exemple ici, entre vos mains.

Rien de surprenant au premier abord, donc, et en temps normal, c’est à peine si vous auriez fait attention. Toutefois, la mention URGENT écrite sur le devant de l’enveloppe en provenance du notaire ainsi que l’absence d’expéditeur pour celle venant de l’état vous surprend un peu. De Courmatier est le cabinet avec lequel la Banque Obéron traite la plupart si ce n’est tous ses actes immobiliers, et vous n’arrivez pas à deviner en quoi le cabinet aurait quelque chose d’urgent à communiquer avec la directrice de la Banque et non pas les employés qui traitent les affaires en elles-mêmes. Sauf s’il y avait un problème d’ordre majeur, comme par exemple un faux ou une escroquerie quelconque, d’ampleur suffisante pour que la directrice en soit immédiatement informée. Et en parallèle, cette enveloppe, en provenance directe du gouvernement ou des plus hauts échelons de l’administration, au minimum, mais sans autre indication notable. Curieux, mais peut-être est-ce juste votre discussion de ce matin avec la Popar qui vous fait croire cela ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point de telles correspondances sont privées et secrètes.

Vous les posez sur le côté et reprenez votre ouvrage. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, vous n’avez rien vu d’autre et avez presque tout mis en ordre. La porte s’ouvre alors que vous finissez vos petits tas, et votre supérieure et votre collègue rentrent, en pleine discussion. La naine vous remercie distraitement pour votre travail et récupère les deux enveloppes pour la direction. Elle fronce les sourcils mais les pose sur son bureau sans rien vous dire, occupée à de finir sa conversation avec votre collègue. Après quoi, ils reprennent tous deux le travail, en silence. Vous faites de même, bien qu’en continuant de rester aux aguets si quoique ce soit d’inhabituel vous passe entre les mains. Vous n’arrêtez pas de penser au sergent de la Popar, vous demandant ce qu’il sait…

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, alors que votre estomac manifeste son mécontentement à l’idée de sauter un repas, quelques coups sur la porte vous font redresser la tête. La voix puissante de madame Hafstort résonne, avec un simple « Entrez ! ». La porte s’ouvre en douceur, révélant une femme dans la quarantaine, la peau aussi pâle que ses cheveux, les traits fins et tirés. Son regard est incertain et volète dans les pièces, et ses mains gantées resserrent son sac contre sa robe crème. Elle est mal à l’aise, ce qui est plus que manifeste, et s’avance à pas précautionneux dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi, je suis madame Béatrice Delabey, j’ai rendez-vous avec Madame la directrice. J’ai cru comprendre que le secrétariat était ici… ? »

Vous clignez des yeux. À son allure, cette femme n’a rien d’une riche bourgeoise ou d’une femme de ministre, même si elle n’a pas l’air pour autant de vivre dans la pauvreté. Comment se fait-il qu’elle ait rendez-vous avec la Grande Fée de Paris ? C’est bien la première fois en trois ans que vous voyez cela. Les mots d’Augustin Pétrières résonnent de nouveau dans votre crâne : « rendez-vous abrupts ou inattendus … »

« Oh, vous avez rendez-vous à l’étage ! Mes excuses, madame, répond Hafstort, ce que vous cherchez est le secrétariat de la direction, ici c’est le secrétariat général. Je suis un peu débordée par mon travail, mais si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous y conduire, c’est juste au bout de la galerie, en haut de l’escalier. Il faudrait que j’y passe, de toute façon, » termine-t-elle en jetant un œil aux deux enveloppes qu’elle a récupérées tout à l’heure sur votre bureau.

Vous pourriez vous proposer, songez-vous d’un coup. Une excuse idéale pour voir l’étage, où vous n’êtes que si rarement allé·e. Mais en même temps, votre supérieure est déjà en train de se lever, et vous n’avez peut-être pas envie de vous faire plus remarquer. Depuis tout à l’heure, vous avez un sentiment bizarre, chaque fois que votre collègue ou votre supérieure vous regardent. Vous sentez même la naine prête à appeler la sécurité, à tripoter son collier et l'amulette qui y est suspendue quand elle pense que vous ne la voyez pas. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux faire profil bas, et continuer à travailler. Vous pourriez alors rester un peu plus longtemps ce soir, avec comme prétexte de compenser les heures manquées de ce matin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous resteriez après les heures officielles, alors que tous rentrent chez eux. L’autre alternative serait d’aller à la Popar et d’y chercher des informations, à commencer auprès d’Augustin Pétrières. Vous avez l’impression qu’il en sait beaucoup, même si ce n’était peut-être qu’une coïncidence — impossible de savoir avec la Police Particulière, surtout vis-à-vis de la Banque Obéron.

[Que choisissez-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1304766861901475842)

A. Se proposer pour accompagner la dame jusqu’à l’étage.

B. Attendre la fin de journée pour reprendre vos recherches.

C. Ne pas se faire remarquer et aller voir la Popar après le travail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Se proposer pour accompagner la dame jusqu’à l’étage.  
> B. *Attendre la fin de journée pour reprendre vos recherches.*  
> C. Ne pas se faire remarquer et aller voir la Popar après le travail.

Préférant rester discret, vous restez muet·te. La naine accompagne donc madame Delabey jusqu’à l’étage, présumez-vous, les deux enveloppes en main, et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle reprend sa place, sa plume puis son travail. Vous vous concentrez vous-même sur votre tâche, n’ayant rien de mieux à faire que ce pour quoi vous êtes payé·e pour les prochaines heures.

Celles-ci passent avec lenteur, alors que votre poignet commence à vous faire souffrir et que vos cales aux doigts s’irritent un peu. Vous ne vous êtes levé·e que quatre ou cinq fois durant tout ce temps, surtout pour amener les papiers à vos collègues et en échange en récupérer d’autres à classer et vérifier. Même si le travail est constant, cela ne vous dérange pas trop : vous en avez l’habitude maintenant, depuis trois ans, et être employé·e chez Obéron a bien des avantages. Enfin, jusque-là. La disparition de votre appartement et de fait de tout ce qui s’y trouvait ne faisait pas partie du plan. Vous poussez un petit soupir que vous espérez discret. Cela va bientôt faire une journée, et vous n’avez pas l’impression d’avoir avancé.

L’horloge sonne enfin la fin de journée. Devant vous, Albert s’étire en réponse, avec un léger grognement. Il finit d’écrire quelque chose avec rapidité puis repose sa plume. Sans un mot, il remet sa veste et son chapeau, salue madame Hafstort puis vous-même avant de s’en aller, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Pendant quelques minutes, vous continuez de travailler en silence, l’un et l’autre. Puis vous voyez du coin de l’oeil madame Hafstort s’arrêter à son tour avant de vous adresser la parole :

« Laissez donc, Ovide, nous pourrons reprendre demain.  
– Je voudrais rattraper mon retard de ce matin, madame. Allez-y, je vais continuer encore un peu, peut-être une heure ou deux. »

Vous ignorez autant que possible votre estomac mécontent de cette annonce.

La naine hoche la tête pour toute réponse, mais même sans avoir relevé la tête, vous sentez comme une tension, son regard fixé sur vous. Elle vous observe ainsi en silence pendant une dizaine de secondes. Vous faites mine d’être plongé·e dans votre travail, aussi insipide soit-il. C’est elle qui de nouveau brise le silence, avec un ton enjoué qui vous paraît faux presque immédiatement :

« Oh, dites-moi, vous vous souvenez la semaine dernière, lorsque Albert a renversé son encrier sur le bureau et sur la moitié du courrier ? Heureusement que nous avons pu être rapides et empêcher l’essentiel du désastre. »

Vous froncez les sourcils. Vous réfléchissez quelques instants avant de répondre, avec sincérité :

« Je… je suis désolé·e, madame Hafstort, mais je ne crois pas avoir été là à ce moment. Est-ce vraiment arrivé ?  
– Mais oui, vous vous teniez là, comme d’habitude ! Vous m’avez même aidée.  
– Je… »

Vous commencez à douter de votre mémoire. Mais pour autant, si un tel événement était arrivé, vous vous en souviendriez, non ? Vous vous frottez le front presque distraitement.

« Je suis vraiment navré·e, mais cela ne me dit rien, finissez-vous par dire, presque dans un murmure. Quand était-ce ? Mardi, mercredi ? »

La naine ne répond pas. Elle vous observe plus, la mine songeuse. Vous vous rendez compte que vous tenez toujours votre plume, main en l’air. Pourquoi donc ces questions ? Ce n’est pas vraiment son genre d’insister ainsi. Cette femme aux cheveux roux qui a au moins quatre fois votre âge peut très bien faire la conversation seule, ce qu’elle fait d’habitude d’ailleurs quand lui vient l’envie de discuter. Il faut dire que ni vous ni Albert n’êtes très communicatifs, et que vous vous satisfaisez très bien de n’être rien de plus qu’une ombre, quelqu’un qu’on oublie juste après l’avoir croisé. Et voilà que d’un coup, elle s’intéresse à vous.

« Dites-moi, Ovide, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ce matin qui vous a fait arriver en retard ainsi ? Un problème quelconque, quelque chose d’inattendu ? »

Vous hésitez. Une goutte de sueur coule dans votre nuque. Vous ne savez pas quoi répondre.

Elle paraît voir votre trouble et se penche en avant sur son siège. Son visage grave reste toutefois tendre, et c’est avec délicatesse qu’elle continue :

« Ovide, je veux simplement savoir s’il vous est arrivé quelque chose. En particulier, est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu’un ou quelque chose d’inhabituel ? Dites-moi pourquoi vous étiez en retard. Vous êtes toujours à l’heure, d’habitude, et il est de mon devoir de savoir. Cela peut être important pour la Banque, vous comprenez ? »

Votre esprit tourne à plein régime. Que lui dire ? Que votre maison a disparu, que vous avez choisi d’enquêter à ce sujet et découvert une hypothétique conspiration de voleurs de bâtiments, que vous avez été interrogé dès le lever par la Popar, qui elle-même semble avoir d’étranges idées sur ce qui se trame ici ? Rien de tout ceci ne vous paraît une bonne option, malgré toute la confiance que vous auriez envie de mettre en la naine. En même temps, lui en parler pourrait être une bonne idée, non ? Ou bien va-t-elle directement rapporter cela à l’échelon au-dessus, et alors… qui sait ? 

Elle attend une réponse. [Que dire ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1305141407406055424)

A. Lui parler de l’officier de la Police Particulière.  
B. Lui parler de votre appartement manquant (mais pas de la Popar).  
C. Mentir à moitié, en disant que vous avez perdu votre logement, bien que pas littéralement, _bien sûr_ , ce qui a entraîné des complications et donc votre retard.  
D. Tout lui raconter depuis le début, sans rien omettre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Lui parler de l’officier de la Police Particulière.  
> B. *Lui parler de votre appartement manquant (mais pas de la Popar).*  
> C. Mentir à moitié, en disant que vous avez perdu votre logement, bien que pas littéralement, bien sûr, ce qui a entraîné des complications.  
> D. Tout lui raconter depuis le début, sans rien omettre.

Quelque chose vous pousse à lui parler de votre histoire. Vous ne savez pas trop pourquoi. Ce n’est pas trop votre genre de raconter votre vie, pour des raisons évidentes, mais dans ce cas précis, vous êtes un peu perdu·e, et en parler vous aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair. Toutefois, vous sentez que parler de l’officier de la Police Particulière serait malvenu, aussi décidez-vous de vous concentrer sur l’essentiel :

« Eh bien… hier soir, il m’est arrivé quelque chose de très étrange en voulant revenir chez moi. Je sais que cela va paraître absurde mais… mon appartement avait disparu. Complètement. Comme tout le reste du bâtiment, d’ailleurs. »

Elle a les yeux ronds d’incrédulité.

« Que me racontez-vous là, Ovide ? 

– Je vous assure que c’est la vérité ! Je n’y croyais pas non plus, j’ai vérifié la rue, recompté les numéros… Et non, plus rien. J’avais l’impression de devenir fol. Et le pire, c’est que tout le monde me disait que mon numéro n’avait jamais existé ! »

La naine pose les coudes sur le bureau, mains croisées devant son visage.

« Vous êtes sûr·e de vous ? Que vous étiez bien au bon endroit ?

– Je fais le même trajet tous les jours et j’en étais parti·e le matin même, madame Hafstort.

– Hm… Et vous ne pensez pas avoir été… enchanté·e ou envoûté·e, pour vous faire croire que c’était le cas ? »

Une hypothèse tout à fait vraisemblable. Vous ne l’aviez pas vraiment envisagée, convaincu·e que vous étiez par vos propres sens et votre lucidité, mais il est vrai que cela aurait pu tout à fait être le cas. Toutefois…

« Je ne pense pas, non, pour la raison même qui a conduit à mon retard de ce matin.

– Oh ?

– Après avoir dormi à l’hôtel, j’ai voulu prendre du temps pour revenir vers chez moi, vérifier que je n’avais pas perdu l’esprit et que le bâtiment n’était toujours pas là. J’ai alors appris en parlant avec quelqu’un que d’autres endroits avaient peut-être aussi subi de telles disparitions. Je suis parti·e vérifier et j’ai pu constater de moi-même que c’était bien vrai. »

Vous la voyez prendre en compte ce que vous venez de dire et y réfléchir, le front plissé. La naine prend très au sérieux ce que vous racontez, semble-t-il.

« Tout de même, remarque-t-elle, si des bâtiments entiers disparaissent ainsi, ne serait-ce pas un peu… eh bien, notable ? Tout le monde en parlerait.

– Je sais bien. Mais comme je vous l’ai dit, les gens… eh bien, ne le voient pas. Et le bâtiment en lui-même disparaît de leurs esprits, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé ! Je ne sais pourquoi je me rappelle encore de mon propre immeuble. Mais il y a des traces, bien que légères, qui prouvent qu’il y a eu quelque chose. J’en ai la certitude. »

Elle hoche la tête mais paraît dubitative. Vous ne pouvez pas la blâmer. Après tout, qui croirait votre histoire ? Des maisons qui disparaissent de la réalité comme de la mémoire des gens, cela paraît plus qu’insensé. Et sans laisser aucune autre trace, ou presque… En particulier, les habitants n’avaient plus fait parler d’eux-mêmes, mais s’ils avaient eux aussi oubliés qu’ils résidaient là, n’était-ce pas normal ?

Madame Hafstort finit par poser les mains sur son bureau, à plat. Elle vous regarde droit dans les yeux, mais avec gentillesse, lorsqu’elle déclare :

« Je pense que vous avez été victime d’un envoûtement, Dragemont. »

Vous cillez. Cela vous paraît plus qu’improbable, et vous êtes entraîné·e à en voir les signes les plus évidents. Elle continue sans attendre de réponse de votre part :

« Je ne pense pas qu’il soit dangereux, et je ne pense pas qu’il ait bien fonctionné, mais pour le coup, il serait risqué que vous restiez là cette nuit, sans surveillance, vous comprenez ? Je vais vous demander de récupérer vos affaires et de partir avec moi. Demain matin, lorsque vous reviendrez, j’organiserai un examen magique afin de vérifier tout cela, si vous le souhaitez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquerez rien, et la Banque se chargera de tout, y compris des frais. Votre sécurité est aussi la nôtre. Mais en attendant… »

Elle fait un signe de la main. Vous comprenez et, ne voyant pas d’autre option, récupérez vos maigres effets. Elle fait de même et vous invite à passer devant elle pour sortir du bureau. Elle le ferme à clé, et vous redescendez au rez-de-chaussée avant de ressortir par les grandes portes, croisant encore quelques clients malgré l’heure tardive. Les bureaux sont fermés, mais les guichets restent ouverts encore quelque temps : même si la Banque Obéron ne reste pas ouverte toute la nuit, beaucoup de fey préfèrent y venir lorsque le jour est couché, simplement par vertu du fait que leur rythme de vie est plutôt nocturne que diurne. Et d’autres préfèrent ne pas avoir à croiser trop d’humains, pour des raisons souvent évidentes.

Vous descendez tous deux les marches de la Banque en silence puis allez jusqu’à l’arrêt d’omnibus. C’est celui que vous prenez matin et soir pour venir et repartir au travail, comme nombre de vos collègues. Mais pas madame Hafstort : celle-ci s’apprête à partir vers chez elle, à pied, non loin d’ici. Avant cela, toutefois, elle déclare de sa voix ferme :

« Je vous attends demain à l’heure, demoiselleau Ovide Dragemont. Et si vous n’êtes pas là, croyez bien que la prochaine fois que qui que ce soit vous verra aux abords de la Banque, la présomption sera que vous avez été envoûté·e et que vous êtes un danger, et ce sera la sécurité qui se chargera de vous. Suis-je claire ? »

Tout ceci est très soudain. Vous acquiescez tout de même de la tête. La naine continue de vous fixer pendant quelques secondes encore, les yeux plissés, avant d’hocher elle-même du menton. Son expression redevient sereine et souriante, et de s’en va en lâchant un « À demain, Ovide. » plein de gentillesse et de douceur, comme à son habitude. Troublant, comment cette petite dame aux cheveux roux peut passer de l’amabilité pure à une fermeté à toute épreuve.

La naine disparaît bien vite de votre vue, parmi la maigre foule. Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel, en ce soir d’été, mais il a déjà bien entamé sa longue descente. Il vous reste encore beaucoup de temps pour vous. Temps que vous pourriez utiliser de bien des manières…

Certes, madame Hafstort vous a demandé de rentrer chez vous et de revenir le lendemain, mais vous pourriez tout aussi bien reprendre ce que vous aviez prévu, retourner à la banque et reprendre votre enquête. C’est peut-être moins pratique, maintenant que vous n’avez plus accès aux clés et que la plupart des bureaux sont fermés, mais vous savez que vous pourrez vous débrouiller. L’autre solution serait de se rabattre sur la Popar, option toujours aussi peu excitante, mais vous pourriez tout aussi bien fouiner de ce côté. Enfin, la dernière option serait de juste trouver un endroit où dormir. L’hôtel de la veille paraît une solution tout à fait acceptable, plutôt que de repartir en quête d’un autre logement. 

Cependant… ce qu’a dit madame Hafstort vous trotte en tête. Vous pourriez aussi trouver un mage, un enchanteur quelconque, et voir si un sort a bien été jeté sur votre personne. Vous ne pensez pas avoir les moyens pour cela, toutefois. Cela reste malgré tout une possibilité. 

Votre estomac gronde, et vous considérez aussi que vous avez faim. Il vous faudra trouver à manger sur le chemin, peu importe votre décision. Cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

[Mais d’abord, que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1309848586595823617)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retourner à la Banque.  
> Aller à la Popar.  
> Partir à l’hôtel.  
> *Trouver un mage.*

L’idée d’avoir un envoûtement sur la tête vous inquiète un peu, et vous préféreriez ne pas attendre le lendemain pour découvrir que c’est le cas. En particulier, vous avez quelques doutes sur la réaction de la Banque si vous avez été effectivement victime d’une quelconque magie. Bien que cela reste rare, la Banque Obéron n’hésite pas à se séparer de ses employés si le besoin s’en fait ressentir.

Toutefois, trouver un sorcier dans vos moyens n’est pas chose aisée. Non pas que vous ne sachiez pas où chercher, ce serait plutôt là le problème : les quartiers les plus mal famés de Paris abritent nombre de praticiens du Grand Art, comme ils aiment à le prétendre, qu’ils soient réellement des magiciens ou de simples charlatans. Mais comme de juste, ces quartiers recèlent nombre d’escrocs, la plupart des rues sont des coupe-gorges, et ce n’est pas avec plaisir que vous allez devoir vous y aventurer.

Et en plus de cela, il va vous falloir marcher un bon moment.

Vous vous mettez en route, traversant la Seine assez rapidement au milieu de la foule, vous dirigeant lentement mais sûrement vers votre but. Les changements sont notables au fur et à mesure de votre progression. La saleté, bien que plus ou moins constante dans Paris, devient de plus en plus notable. Les murs sont fissurés, en mauvais état, et les rues étroites et sombres. Vous remerciez l’été et ses longues journées, car ici, l’éclairage public est presque inexistant. Les rares points de lumière sont ceux devant les troquets et autres estaminets, auxquels s’agglutinent comme des insectes des individus tous plus louches les uns que les autres.

Vous faites profil bas, autant que possible. Vous avez peur, mais ce n’est pas comme si vous souhaitez que la police soit là pour mettre un peu d’ordre dans tout cela, au contraire. En d’autres circonstances, vous seriez vous-même ici-bas, vous n’en doutez pas, à essayer vainement de vous débattre contre des circonstances auxquelles vous ne pouvez rien, à chercher une issue là où il n’y en a probablement pas. D’ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, n’est-ce pas un peu la raison de votre présence ici… ?

Vous chassez ces pensées néfastes et vous concentrez sur votre quête. Déjà, plusieurs personnes ont tenté de vous alpaguer, vous promettant charmes et malédictions contre quelques petites piécettes, prédictions, envoûtements, tout ce que vous souhaitez et même plus. Vous les ignorez, forçant le pas, ne goûtant guère aux oracles de trottoir et à leurs entourloupes que vous ne connaissez que trop bien. Près de la moitié essaye de vous vendre des bibelots sans valeur, l’autre moitié sait tout juste faire assez de magie pour faire croire au badaud ignare qu’il a devant lui un mage malchanceux. Mais le pire sont les rares qui essayent de vous attirer dans un recoin pour vous détrousser, seuls ou avec quelques compères. Vous préférez faire un détour dès que votre instinct vous l’indique.

Il y a quelques magiciens, au milieu de ces rues où s’entassent les déchets et détritus, mais tenter de les trouver serait une perte de temps. Ce que vous cherchez est un sorcier établi, tenant sa propre échoppe. Il y en a quelques-uns, vous le savez, et s’ils sont tous plus ou moins des escrocs, ils restent tout de même aptes à lancer quelques sortilèges, protection bien réelle contre tous ceux qui souhaitent récupérer une partie de la fortune que ces mages accumulent.

Car la raison qui pousse des magiciens à s’enterrer dans les bas-fonds de Paris n’est pas anodine : c’est, encore et toujours, l’argent. Et si nombre de magies et de sorts sont illicites, cela ne rend que plus lucratif leur vente, même s’il faut partir vivre dans un trou à rats où même la Popar n’ose s’aventurer si l’on ne veut pas finir à la potence. Bien entendu, aucun sorcier ne prétend participer à un tel commerce. Cela n’empêche pas chaque année de nouveaux magiciens peu scrupuleux venir s’installer ici, venant remplacer leurs congénères trop cupides disparus malencontreusement quelques mois plus tôt ou envoyés croupir en prison après une descente de la Popar.

Et c’est donc l’échoppe d’un tel individu que vous finissez par repérer.

C’est une bâtisse aussi misérable que celles qui l’entourent. Le panneau suspendu devant l’entrée, à l’écriture illisible, avait la forme caractéristique d’une étoile à cinq branches, symbole devenu commun pour désigner les magiciens. En ayant assez de tourner en rond dans ce quartier miteux, vous avez décidé de tenter votre chance ici, mais dès que vous franchissez la porte, vous le regrettez presque. L’odeur est indescriptible, encore pire que celle de dehors, et Paris en plein été est d’une puanteur abominable, malgré les efforts publics depuis quelques années. En prime, c’est un capharnaüm sans nom, des étagères brinquebalantes où s’entassent poudres, herbes, flacons, et tout le nécessaire pour un apothicaire, un à-côté assez commun chez les mages. Vous ne doutez pas un seul instant que la personne qui tient la boutique vend aussi bien des enchantements que des élixirs douteux aux effets dévastateurs, en bien comme en mal. Vous progressez d’un pas prudent, des livres empilés au sol gênant votre avancée.

« Bonjour, bonjour, BIENVENUE ! »

Surgissant de nulle part, une figure malingre apparaît devant vous, les bras grand ouverts. Vous n’arrivez pas à faire sens de sa tenue, mélange de couleurs et de vêtements improbables. Une barbe brune et miteuse dévore le visage maigre de l’étrange apparition, qui continue :

« Bienvenue dans l’antre du terrifiant, du magnifique, du bienveillant mage Félicien Legrand (c’est moi) ! »

Vous entendez les parenthèses. Vous clignez des yeux.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que ce sera, une petite potion de vigueur, un enchantement pour trouver un travail, lecture de l’avenir, philtre d’amour, malédiction mineure, dites-moi tout… ? »

Vous sentez une hésitation alors que l’individu vous jauge de haut en bas, sans savoir quel titre vous attribuer. Vous en profitez pour l’interrompre dans sa litanie.

« Demoiselleau Ovide Dragemont. Ce serait simplement pour vérifier qu’il n’y a aucun envoûtement sur ma personne. C’est tout. »

La moue du mage devient aussitôt déconfite et peu amène. Il pousse un petit « oh » désabusé, les épaules basses.

« La routine, d’accord. Pas de soucis, allez par là-bas, je vais amener mon nécessaire.  
– Euh… combien cela coûtera ? »

Il vous annonce le prix sans vous regarder. Ce n’est pas cher, mais c’est à peu près la moitié de vos économies restantes, de tête. Il ne vous restera plus grand-chose après cela. Vous grimacez. Mais après tout, vous êtes là pour cela. Vous allez donc dans la direction générale indiquée par le mage et trouvez, au milieu du bric-à-brac invraisemblable, une table et deux sièges de part et d’autre. Il y a autant de désordre sur le meuble qu’autour. Lorsque Félicien revient, il écarte l’essentiel avec plus ou moins de délicatesse, laissant une sorte d’espace à peu près correct entre vous et lui. Il y pose deux tasses de thé.

« Tenez, buvez.  
– Merci… C’est pour la détection ? demandez-vous par simple curiosité.  
– Non, c’est juste que ça peut parfois prendre un peu de temps et donner soif, répond-il prosaïquement. Si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient, demoiselleau, j’aimerais que vous payez d’avance avant que je ne m’y mette.  
– Bien sûr. »

Vous glissez l’argent jusqu’à lui, et il empoche le tout d’un geste leste. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’y voir l’aisance d’un faiseur de poches.

« Bien. Fermez les yeux, détendez-vous.  
– Vous n’utilisez pas de poudre ? »

Il renifle avec un certain mépris.

« Si les mages que vous connaissez ont besoin de poudre magique pour accomplir quelque chose d’aussi basique, ce sont des escrocs qui gaspillent une ressource précieuse, pas des mages. Silence, maintenant. »

Vous obtempérez et allez même jusqu’à fermer les yeux. Sa réponse vous a satisfait. Vous ne vous y connaissez guère en magie, mais vous savez au moins cela, effectivement : un magicien n’a théoriquement nul besoin de poudre magique pour accomplir son art, hormis pour effectuer des sortilèges d’une envergure au-delà de ses capacités. La détection étant la base même de l’enseignement, si vous aviez vu la trace de poudre magique, vous n’auriez pas hésité une seconde à repartir aussi vite que vous étiez entré·e.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passe. Puis, d’un coup, vous le sentez : comme une onde fraîche, sur tout votre être, étrange mais guère perturbante. Rien d’autre en revanche, ni bruit, ni lumière. Malgré le sens du spectacle manifeste de ce Félicien Legrand, ce dernier ne s’embarrasse pas à rajouter des effets sonores ou lumineux pour convaincre ses clients, comme certains aiment à le faire. Vous voilà doublement rassuré·e par votre choix, même s’il était coûteux.

La sensation perdure pendant un long moment, trois ou quatre minutes, peut-être, assez pour que vous commenciez à vous sentir inconfortable sur votre tabouret de bois. Elle s’arrête alors brutalement, et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d’ouvrir les yeux de surprise. En face de vous, le mage se gratte la barbe, avec un air légèrement intrigué.

« Eh bien, demoiselleau Dragemont, sachez que vous n’avez sur vous aucun envoûtement. »

C’est ce qu’il dit. Cependant, son visage raconte une autre histoire.

« Vous avez détecté autre chose ?  
– Hm… oui.  
– Et… ?  
– Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Grosse magie ! Pas très standard. Très subtile. Mais ça ne vous a pas affecté directement, du peu que j’en ai saisi. Il ne reste que des traces, comme si… je ne sais pas. C’est bizarre. En tous les cas, ça se dissipe, et d’ici un ou deux jours ça devrait être disparu. »

Il se gratte la tête.

« Drôle de truc. Jamais vu ça. Enfin, en tous les cas, vous n’avez aucune malédiction, aucun enchantement néfaste, pas d’envoûtement. Vous avez juste subi les effets collatéraux d’une magie très puissante et très complexe. Mais rien de grave ! Comme je dis, bientôt il n’y paraîtra plus. S’il y a eu quelques effets impromptus, cela disparaîtra bientôt, donc. D’accord ?  
– Oui, je comprends.  
– Parfait ! Je vais donc vous demander de partir, si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
– Oh, euh, oui, c’est vrai qu’il est tard.  
– Hm ? Oh, oui. C’est cela. J’allais fermer. Bien, laissez-moi vous raccompagner… »

Vous franchissez ensemble le capharnaüm qui vous sépare de l’entrée. Il vous ouvre la porte et vous pousse presque dehors.

« En tous les cas, j’espère que vous avez eu l’entière satisfaction des services de Félicien Legrand, magicien extraordinaire.  
– Euh… oui ?  
– Très bonne soirée à vous ! N’hésitez pas à revenir ! »

Et sur ces entrefaites, il claque la porte avant de la verrouiller. Vous sursautez presque de terreur.

Quel étrange individu, songez-vous. Mais en tous les cas, il a répondu à votre question, bien que de manière étrange et suspicieuse, sans que vous ne sachiez quoi tirer de cette précipitation à vous chasser de chez lui. Peut-être a-t-il senti plus qu’il n’a voulu vous en dire, ou peut-être est-il simplement un peu lunatique ? Mystère. Mais ce n’est pas le moment pour de telles réflexions.

Vous considérez la ruelle sombre et malodorante dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Le soir tombe pour de bon. La nuit est déjà presque sur Paris, et il serait de bon ton de sortir de ce quartier avant qu’il ne vous arrive malheur.

Toutefois, pour aller où ? Vous avez l’estomac dans les talons. Peut-être devriez-vous commencer par là. Tout aussi bien, vous avez l’habitude de la faim. Vous pourriez tenter de retourner à la Banque, même si vous ne savez trop ce que vous comptez y faire ni comment vous y introduire, à cette heure. Elle a beau être ouverte, vous n’avez rien à y faire aussi tard. La Popar reste une option, aussi répugnante soit-elle. Sinon, un hôtel, celui de la veille ou un autre sur le chemin avec des tarifs comparables, car vos fonds sont aux plus bas.

En tous les cas, les ombres autour commencent à s’allonger. Mieux vaut ne pas tarder.

[Que faites-vous ?](https://twitter.com/Jossak_Eraka/status/1309848586595823617)

A. Trouver un endroit où manger, avant toute chose.  
B. Retourner à la Banque.  
C. Aller à la Popar.  
D. Trouver un hôtel.


End file.
